Operation Riptide
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: Jack is missing, the Autobots think the Cons have him, but the truth is much worse. He's in the hands of MECH, but can Jack face the truth when the Autobots finally find him? Or will he live the lie that is, Operation Riptide.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I said I would update the white ones, write a sequel but I haven't and this is totally unrelated to my two previous transformers prime stories. It just formed in my brain and then wouldn't leave me the hell alone, so now I'm going to write it up for you all to have a look at.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**

Jack enjoyed the new part of his life, he enjoyed the thrills and the responsibility, but most of all he enjoyed having a family. His father walked out, when he was seven years old with a bimbo he met in a strip club whilst getting drunk and he'd never had a decent father figure, now he had Optimus. Not that he would tell the leader of the Autobots that, that would just be embarrassing.

However his new lifestyle did have some down points as he was so painfully reminded of, emphasis on painfully.

Arcee tried her best to transform and twist over her ward and avoid landing on him as she was blasted off the road by a vehicon that hadn't appeared on her scanner.

Jack skidded on the tarmac painfully as the friction tore away his top and pulled off his skin, he tumbled and finally came to a halt crushing his left arm underneath himself.

He groaned and dragged himself up and looked over at Arcee, who was trying her best to fend off three vehicons, when they had arrived Jack didn't know but he had to at least try to help his partner.

He scrambled up, avoiding the use of his left arm and started dragging himself over to his partner, but before he reached her something cracked into the back of her head and white light seared his vision and he hit the ground painfully.

Just before the white light went black, Jack heard the anguished cry of Arcee.

"JACK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack raised his head sharply after a hand cracked against his cheek and he his eyes were brimming with tears that he refused to spill.

"Jackson Darby, a pleasure as always" Silas greeted with a slick grin and Jack glared at him with vehemence.

Silas only took a step backwards and looked to Jack's left, after a moment Jack followed his gaze and stared aghast at who was next to him.

It was a girl from his English lit class, a girl called Sasha that he had hardly ever spoken to. She looked…dead.

Her normally tan skin was pale and her glistening blue eyes had lost their shine, glazed over with a mist that only she could see. Her luxurious black hair hung where it was, devoid of all it's usual bounce and shine and Jack couldn't tear his eyes from her corpse.

"Ah, our previous test subject. Her body only had an eighty three percent chance of survival. My men caught the wrong girl, I was rather hoping to meet that dark haired companion of yours Jack, the lovely miss Miko" Silas sighed in disappointment and Jack turned to glare at him, his glare only made Silas laugh.

"You almost look angry Jack. It's not a look a boy should be sporting, you're far too young to understand anger" Silas commented with a chuckle that sent shivers up Jacks spine.

"What did you do to her?" Jack demanded, as he had been unable to see any form of injury on her he was worried. Was Silas going to poison him? Try out some new drug?

"Relax, the results of the tests we did when you were unconscious inform me that you have a ninety eight percent chance of survival. You needn't worry, you'll be alive and well when your operation is complete" Silas informed him and the blood drained from Jack's face.

Surgery? What was Silas going to do to him?

"See you soon" Silas muttered darkly and Jack was vaguely away of a pricking sensation in his arm before darkness swarmed his vision and he heard what sounded suspiciously like a drill in the background.

Arcee dragged herself forcefully back into consciousness when her sub consciousness asked her a single question.

_What happened to Jack?_

She glanced around the room and sighed in slight defeat, this was the decepticon prison cell that Fowler had been held in so long ago. At least, it seemed like so long ago now but it was hardly over a month ago that the cons had captured the agent.

"Greetings Autobot, you did not fare to well in that fight" Megatron greeted sauntering into the cell like he owned the place…which, Arcee supposed, the tyrant probably did.

"Where's Jack?" She demanded tugging on the chains that kept her suspended in the air so uncomfortably.

"The human? I was not aware he was with you, however, there was one spatter on the road after my vehicons left" Megatron told her with a dark chuckle and she screamed in anger and frustration.

He was lying, he had to be lying. Jack couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"Oh, such a shame. I rather liked that human, I thought of perhaps keeping him as my pet" Megatron hissed and Arcee screamed again as he walked out of the room, the walls echoing her screams and profanities that followed Megatron down the hall.

Optimus was worried, he always worried when one of his team went missing, but when one of his team _and _their ward he became seriously concerned.

"Ratchet, have you been able to locate them?" Optimus asked and Ratchet sighed and shook his head whilst he stared at the huge monitor.

"Negative, but I've had several vehicons appear on the usual route that Arcee takes Jack to the base on, but then they just vanished" Ratchet replied and Optimus came and stood behind him to look at the screen.

"An ambush?" The Prime asked and Ratchet huffed in response.

"Possibly, but here's where things get confusing. Just before their signals vanished, Jack and Arcee, were going in different directions" Ratchet informed the Autobot leader with a frown and the Prime joined him on one of the many human facial expression that they had adopted.

"So only one of them is with the cons?" Bulkhead asked from behind them both and Ratchet sighed and gave a defeated shrug of the shoulders.

"I don't know Bulkhead. I just don't know"

Jack tried to pull away from the guards as they dragged him through the lonely corridors of MECH and threw him into an even lonelier cell. The room was immaculate, no blood, no dirt, not even so much as a spec of dust to be seen. So why did it reek of death and despair? It was drowning Jack, suffocating him on the very air he was breathing.

_I can't…Oh god I can't breath in here…I just…I just __**want to die**_

He simply sat and shook where he had been thrown, waiting for what he knew was inevitable.

The end of his life.

Only it was taking far too long for Jack, he supposed that Silas wanted him to suffer…either that or he was trying to bore Jack to death. The thought brought a slight smile to his face as he thought about his tombstone.

_Jackson Darby aged 17, died of boredom…nice._

The door swung open and Jack looked over as Silas walked in, accompanied by a large muscular scientist in a long white coat with thinly framed spectacles pushed too far up his face.

"Come Jack, it's your time to shine" The scientist told him in a whimpering voice that made Jack want to laugh at the man but he refrained from doing so.

"Your going to be a part of MECH's revolution" He cackled bringing a long needle into view, and that what when Jack decided his death was but a second away.

**Haha, have another creepy cliffhanger, though I have to admit I'm not sure I like how choppy this chapter is…the next one shouldn't be so bad though which is very good.**

**I must say I was very happy when I saw how many people added this to their favourites! Thank you all! But only two reviews?**

**Tell me what you think! I want to know why you like/dislike the story and what I can do to improve!**

**Foxbear, Jack suffers in almost every story I read, I guess he's just someone we can all relate to in certain ways (and by far my favourite human to star in a transformers cartoon)**

**Lionfire, I'm glad you like the beginning and I will most certainly continue with this story as it is literally exploding out of my brain.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus stared emotionlessly at the screen that he and Ratchet were studying, trying to find either Jack or Arcee. Finding either of them would be an achievement at this present moment in time as a whole day had passed since their disappearances.

"_Bulkhead here, no sign of them in Jasper"_

A clicking sounded afterwards informing Optimus that Bumblebee had heard nothing either. It was disheartening but Optimus refused to give up, Autobots never leave Autobots behind.

"Optimus! I've got a signal" Ratchet snapped over and Optimus turned to stare at the bleeping signal on the screen.

"Arcee or Jack?" Optimus asked as Bulkhead and Bumblebee rolled into base after a failed search.

"Not sure, the signal is weak, either it's being jammed or the Cybertronian sending the signal is seriously injured" Ratchet replied frowning at the signal as he studied the coordinates.

"Autobots, roll out"

Jack twitched, and it felt…wrong. He blinked and still it felt wrong. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, it hurt and when he stretched his neck, it creaked and clicked. Then he stretched his fingers…and they whirred.

He wanted to look down, but his head was being held in some kind of brace that he could barely move in. He looked around the dimly lit room, but his eyes adjusted quickly to the little artificial light.

"So far the body has adjusted perfectly and the conscious appears to be in full control" Came a voice from below and Jack tried to look down, but his vision was limited and all he could see was the floor, not who was talking.

But the floor was a long way down, and it didn't feel like he was being suspended at all. In fact, he could feel the floor if he moved his feet. He couldn't move his toes, they wouldn't move like he wanted them to.

"And it appears as though he is awake" The voice came again and he heard a grunt and then a deep scratchy reply.

"Remarkable, only twenty four hours and he's already up. This is perfect" The scratchy voice sounded pleased and that instantly angered Jack.

Whatever they had done to him, it had worked. Perfectly.

"Do we release some of the binds?" The first voice asked with interest.

"Yes, release the head and the chest. Keep the arms and legs tightly bound" The scratchy voice ordered from below and Jack felt his head being released with a click and a whirr from his left, and the same for his chest.

He stretched his chest forwards and lifted his neck back and then looked down, and he froze, staring down.

The two speakers, were small. They were very small.

"Welcome to the world Jack, operation Riptide was a success" The scratchy voice man called up with a toothy grin and Jack almost screamed.

They weren't small. He was a robot.

Megatron was not a nice con, he was nastier than any other being in the entire universe. In every universe he doubted that there was a being half as evil as he was.

And oh how he enjoyed torture. Especially when a femme was involved.

He sauntered into the room as the Autobot femme hung by her arms from the ceiling of her prison, looking fierce and worried. No doubt concerned over the human he had mentioned earlier.

Megatron remembered his name to be Jack. He never forgot a face, not even of a human.

"Greetings Arcee, how are you finding your room?" He asked in a taunting voice along with a sneer that she obviously found distasteful as she didn't reply.

Clever femme knew her place.

"I have been assured you have received the best treatment available, and by the looks of you I have been informed correctly" He noted lifting her face and grinning at the several indents in her face and helm.

"Do you think Optimus would like to know what activities we have been up to all alone in here? I think it might please him to know" He hissed dragging his longest claw along her breast plates and leaving a long tear in the metal plating.

Arcee hissed but remained silent and Megatron grinned from behind her, pressing the point of his claw in her back, in a spot where he knew a femme kept her energon distillation tank.

He pushed forwards, and his claw broke through the metal and into the tank with a hiss, and he pulled away as a slow trickle of energon poured from the wound.

Megatron was clever, he wanted to break her, and that wouldn't happen if he allowed her to go into stasis. He knew how to torture a bot, he was an expert in the matter of torture and injury without death.

The femme would be in for a long stay.

Optimus shot along the highway towards the last place that Arcee's and Jack's signals had been detectable. He slowed and parked on the side of the busy road with his emergency lights on, and allowed his holoform to materialise inside the cab.

The holoform was a gift from Wheeljack as he travelled Earth, they allowed the Autobots to obtain a physical human form and interact with humans easily.

His holoform was around thirty years old with short brown hair and shining blue eyes, his skin was tan and he was muscular. He glanced around and ran quickly to the other side of the motorway without getting hit and observe the scene.

Other than a few skid marks and a scorch mark on the ground there was nothing to show that a fight between several giant alien robots had taken place only a day ago. He looked around and leant over and brushed his fingers in the blackened ground and lifted them up to get a better look at, but there was nothing he could learn from it other than shots had been fired.

One thing that had obviously been overlooked before was the phone. He walked over to the edge of the road and reached down to inspect the phone. It was open and there was a crack along the screen and when Optimus pressed the on button the screen flickered for a moment before fading into darkness.

It wasn't a good sign, it confirmed that Jack had been present but it also confirmed something else.

The phone was lying in the bushes to the left of the road, in the direction his signal had been taken before the phone had been destroyed.

Arcee's signal went right.

Not both of them had been taken by the cons.

He had one hope left, so he stood up and looked out into the greenery beside the road.

"Jack?" He called out and he waited, he waited a good five minutes but he received no reply.

Jack was gone.

**Hey peeps! Tulip here!**

**So this was a bit jumbled up cause I had to rewrite the torture scene and I'm not one hundred percent content with it but I'm feeling a bit drained today so it's not the best chapter I've written but better one's will be coming once the ball is rolling.**

**BlackWolf, you certainly do, I had a look at some of your stories and they are brilliant. Please continue to read and review.**

**Inkcrafter, I'm glad your enjoying it because I loved your story 'wait wasn't I human' when the three humans were turned into bots. Loved it.**

**Lionfire, Haha, you always make me laugh Lion, and now you have me wondering if Josh Keaton uses fan fiction…hmm…**

**Negima Uzumaki, Your on the right wave length but not quite, though this chapter has no doubt answered your question (at least I hope it has anyway)**

**Panther-Freedom, No! I don't like to hurt other people, but I just like torturing my favourite characters, because I know their not real and can't actually feel it. Which is much better than actually hurting people don't you think?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee's systems burned, energon dripping from every available crevice. It dripped from places that she didn't know energon even circulated from.

She knew that it wouldn't be long before she bled to death, but she didn't care. She only cared about Jack, and knowing that before she went he was safe. That was the only reason she was holding on, to keep him alive and well.

Megatron took another slow, deliberate walk around her and grinned.

"It would be so easy, to end your pitiful existence Autobot" He informed her calmly, brushing his claws together as he observed her life blood on his digits.

"But I shall allow your spark to beat a little longer, after all, what would be the point in returning you to Optimus dead? Oh no, we can find a better use for you than that" He chuckled and she managed a weak glare at him from where she hung, she must have looked pitiful but she didn't care. She would be defiant till the end.

"Knockout, what do you suppose we should do with the femme?" Megatron asked as the vibrantly coloured mech came forwards from the lingering shadows.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something Lord Megatron" The red mech chuckled and the two grinned maliciously at her.

Jack wanted to move but his new body was still restrained by the massive metal hooks, his head and chest free but it wasn't enough. He was still restrained and they had applied some kind of strange mask to his face that prevented him from speaking, they'd drilled it into his face and it had hurt so much when they had but he hadn't even been able to scream.

He pulled once more at the restraints and heard the familiar groaning as it strained against him, but he still hadn't managed to break free. He was trying, boy was he trying but he wasn't quite strong enough.

MECH were smart, they wouldn't have given him enough strength to break free after all the hard work they had gone through to…change him, they wouldn't just let him get away. After all he was such a _perfect_ specimen.

He pulled, listening to the groaning of the restrains. He heard something that sounded like something popping and his body lurched forwards, he looked down at the restraints.

They were breaking, he'd pulled at them so much that they were started to give.

He glared at them and pushed his top half forwards with all the newfound strength he had and didn't stop even when his muscles…or whatever they were now, started aching.

He heard another pop and his leg started shifting from it's previously unmoveable position. He slid it upwards above the restraint and then did the same with his other leg and then shoved his new feet into the ground and pushed himself forwards, pulling against the restraints on his arms. The only ones that were left.

"Come on, come on" He hissed repeatedly to himself, he didn't know how much longer he had until Silas and the rest of MECH came charging through the doors so he had to move NOW.

The final restraints snapped and Jack lurched forwards, landing on the floor with a very loud clang.

His head shot up and he jumped up so that he could check if anyone was coming, but no one did. He turned to the wall and stared at it for a moment.

_I'm a massive robot now…surely I can break through a wall…right?_

He took a few steps back and glared at the wall, before charging shoulder first into the wall.

June Darby was a careful woman, she enjoyed long walks with her son and looking through old photographs. She had grown to enjoy her visits to the Autobot base with her son and the Autobots, but now Jack was gone she didn't enjoy the visits.

She was on the way there now, she had to go. Had to keep looking for him.

However, when a giant silver and blue robot crashed out of the side of a warehouse she wasn't entirely sure what she should do.

The blue and silver robot skidded to a stop and looked around, as if it was lost and then it spotted June in her car and she instinctively held her breath. But the robot didn't attack her, it just sort of…stared at her.

There was a sound from behind the robot and it turned, before sprinting towards June.

She shrieked as it grabbed the car and ran, with her still inside and whatever was chasing them being left behind as the robot ran.

June could only scream, until that is she recognised the way they were going. This silver and blue robot, whoever it might have been, was running straight towards the Autobot base.

Carefully she reached into her handbag and pulled out her phone, before furiously typing a text in for Miko.

Miko was bored, ever since the disappearance of Jack neither she nor Raf had been allowed on any recon missions. Raf didn't mind, he was content to sit on his laptop and study but Miko wasn't, she wasn't allowed to rock out as Ratchet claimed it disturbed his thoughts.

Grumpy old aft head.

She sighed and flopped down into a chair and watched the base as it continued away, normally Jack would have said or done something by now to cheer her up. She glared at the floor, she hoped whoever took Jack and Arcee got the scrap kicked out of them by the bots, especially by Bulk.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she lazily lifted it out and flipped it open to inspect the text.

"OPTIMUS!"

**Okay so it's a bit short but I have a lot of revision to do for my exams in May and June so they're all going to be a bit shorter than usual so I can study.**

**Whoa was I surprised at the number of reviews! Ah I love you all!**

**Answerthecall, it gets worse as the story progresses along with Arcee's torture as she isn't getting out for a while yet (I hate quick rescues, it's always so predictable)**

**Bio team2, Thanks!**

**Panther-Strife, Sorry but this isn't a Jack/Arcee story, even with him as a bot I just can't see the pairing, and he wont necessarily look like a singular bot from the old series, might have a combination of a few of them.**

**BlackWolf, Sorry to have kept you waiting then!**

**Lionfire, I actually don't mind Miko, for some reason I like all the characters that the rest of the world seems to hate, take Sari from TFA for instance, I quite liked her (even if she was a little loud)**

**Foxbear, it shall, however it shall not be until a few chapters later when Megatron recognises him, after all, he never forgets a face.**

**Sakura, I shall, and here it is!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack ran with surprising grace as he carried his mother's car with her inside it to the Autobot base. He knew that he might have been leading MECH to the Autobot base but he didn't care, he needed to find them and he needed them to fix everything, just like they always did when MECH attacked.

But then this wasn't like every other time MECH had attacked and all the injured parties had needed was a tune up or a t-cog. Jack recalled the lifeless body of Sasha and wondered what had happened to his own.

He slowed and June noticed as such, now she might not have been an expert but it appeared to her as if the giant robot was somewhat saddened by their situation. Whatever that situation might have been.

She said nothing however, as she didn't believe it was her place and it was certainly not the right time. Not that she could really do anything without knowing whether this blue, silver and black robot was Autobot or decepticon.

As Jack approached the Autobot base he noticed something, the ground was vibrating gently under his feet so he slowed to a stop to try and figure out what it was, then he heard the low rumble of engines and squinted with his new eyes at the huge mountain ahead of him.

_Optimus? Oh please dear primus let it be Optimus!_

It was Optimus, but he wasn't alone, Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove up with him and Jack felt his heart- rather his spark- almost leap from his chest in joy.

June noticed this and frowned, was he excited to see the Autobots because he had a hostage? Or because he needed their help? Or perhaps he _was _an Autobot but had just gotten lost on the planet? But then why break out of a building and capture June?

"Unknown mech, identify yourself" Optimus ordered as he transformed and the transformation of the bots still amazed Jack but he remained composed and went to speak…and remembered about the mask drilled onto his face.

Optimus watched the mech go to speak, but then stop, and reach his only free hand up to his neck.

"Hey, Prime, it looks like the guy can't speak" Bulkhead muttered with his wrecking ball ready to be released at a moments notice.

"Is your voice processor working?" Optimus asked the mech carefully and the mech shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the silver plate fastened to his face.

"The mask? Can't you just…deactivate it?" Bulkhead asked the mech and the mech shook his head and pointed to the edges of the mask.

Bumblebee chirped in shock.

"Your mask…someone has drilled it into your face?" Bulkhead asked in horror and the mech nodded in confirmation.

"Who?" Optimus asked and the mech went yet again to speak but then frowned at the ground before seemingly getting an idea.

He crouched on the ground and with his free hand (his other hand still held June and her car) and wrote in big bold capital letters.

**MECH**

Optimus frowned at the written word that the mech had written in the dirt for him due to the lack of vocalised communication. He looked back at the mech who was glaring at the very word on the ground and Optimus noticed how gently he held the car that contained June Darby, it was almost like a mother holding a child.

A sight Optimus had been fortunate enough to see whilst travelling to a location on Earth.

"Tell me, which side are you on?" Optimus asked thinning his optics, but then widening them in slight alarm after no more than a nano click after he had asked the question the mech was pointing directly at Optimus.

"Prove it" Bulkhead challenged and the mech frowned and then raised an eyebrow but then he suddenly remembered the car in his grasp, he knelt down and ever so gently put the car on the ground.

Then, with a gentle shove, he pushed it towards Optimus and the others.

It slowed to a stop by Optimus's foot and June climbed out, looking no worse than she had earlier when Optimus had bid her farewell.

Bulkhead obviously still didn't trust the mech but there was little more he could do, he couldn't speak to prove to them that he was an Autobot or a decepticon.

The mech watched them in apprehension as Optimus made his decision, but before he could inform the mech of it something hit him in the leg and he crashed down onto one leg.

"Bumblebee, take June and get to safety" Optimus ordered whilst he and Bulkhead ran towards the mech who was hit again by something Optimus couldn't quite make out and his left shoulder jerked forwards like he'd been shot.

Optimus grabbed the young mech's shoulder and pulled him behind him to protect him from any further shots and Bulkhead looked around them carefully, and it wasn't hard to spot the large convoy heading towards them.

"Not good" Bulkhead muttered as Optimus transformed his arms into blasters ready to deter any approaching enemies.

Jack's leg and shoulder ached from the shots, it was like someone had slammed a metal bar into him. Twice. Optimus had a firm hand on his shoulders and he vaguely heard Bulkhead mutter something but he could honestly say that he really didn't care right now.

_I've lead them straight to the Autobots…_

He pulled himself up and watched as the convoy drew closer, then, without warning he pulled himself away from Optimus, turn, and ran.

Optimus turned, startled as the injured mech charged away and then he watched as the convoy turned in the same direction as the mech.

"Bulkhead, we need to assist him, stall the convoy" Optimus ordered before turning and shooting off towards the sprightly mech.

Optimus did have to admit that the mech was fast but his footing was bad, he was obviously unused to running in this environment so it wasn't hard for him to catch up with the mech.

"Stop" Optimus ordered, gripping the mech's shoulder tightly and forcing him to stop, but it was obvious that he didn't want to.

"You came to the Autobots for help correct?" Optimus asked the mech in a chiding voice and the mech stopped and nodded.

"Then help is what you shall get"

**Alright so this took so long to update because my internet doesn't work on my laptop at home and all my fics are on my laptop so I had to go to my grandmothers to update…but at least I have updated!**

**The last alpha, yeah someone will be coming in, but it's not quite gonna be who you expect.**

**Lionfire, ah your right, she should have panicked in some way but I think she might be getting used to it by now.**

**Bio team2, yes he is, somehow…and previous review read, thank you!**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, you've never seen it? Your missing out my friend, seriously missing out.**

**The Kid Forgotten by God, Ack I can't stand quick rescues, it's just so predictable so I like to drag it out a bit.**

**Naien543, really? I am JUST the same, that's what I wrote this one, thought I'd try it out for myself.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bulkhead threw his wrecking ball onto the ground and made a deep trench around himself Optimus and the young mech that had seemingly joined them.

The large convoy of armoured vehicles slowed to a standstill and soldiers stepped out, Silas leading the way as he walked to the edge of the convoy.

"Optimus, I do believe you have something of ours" Silas greeted with a cold smile and Optimus' optics thinned at him, glancing back at the young mech he had taken upon himself to protect.

"Sentient beings belong to no one" He informed the human and Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

"Ah but see that's where your wrong, Riptide over there isn't quite complete yet…we still have lots of tests to do on him before were satisfied especially after our previous subject died" Silas informed them tutting as he did so and Bulkhead growled under his breath.

"Riptide come with us and we'll make sure it's painless" Silas offered holding a hand out to him and he shook his head vigorously.

"Pity, this will be rather painful" Silas muttered, flicking a switch on a small control pad he had in his hands.

Jack made a screeching noise behind his mask and clutched his helm with his head, crashing down onto the ground in a terrible agony. He writhed and turned on the floor as something shot through his helm that made him just want to die.

He felt someone, most likely Optimus, holding his shoulders as he jerked around on the ground still clutching his helm.

"Silas, cease harming Riptide immediately or we shall have to intervene" Optimus ordered and he stood, allowing Bulkhead to hold the writhing mech on the ground in order to prevent him from hurting himself or anyone else.

"Optimus Riptide belongs to us, you have no idea what or who he is…we do, and we will destroy you with that information" Silas informed him, flipping the switch back on his wrist and turning back to the convoy.

Jack finished writhing and just lay on the ground, his chest rising and falling as his fans worked the pain out of his system. He didn't know, and neither did he want to know, what Silas had put in his head, he just wanted it out.

"Come Riptide, we shall assist you to base" Optimus informed him, hooking Jack's arms over his shoulder and allowing him to lean all his weight on the bigger, older mech.

Silas watched them leave and then he to turned to leave, with a soldier beside him looking confused.

"Were just going to let them go?" He asked and Silas nodded.

"Riptide is of more use to us with them, he will run, it is an inevitable event" Silas told the soldier with the utmost confidence.

It was an inevitable event, Jack would run from this world. He didn't belong with the aliens, and he didn't belong with humans.

He was an outcast.

Jack allowed himself to be placed on the medical berth and poked and prodded by Ratchet, Miko was talking loudly asking questions and being generally inquisitive but Jack ignored it all.

He just didn't know what he was supposed to do, Arcee was missing, he couldn't speak and everyone seemed to think his name was Riptide.

_But do I really want them to know? Is being Riptide better than being Jackson Darby?_

He looked up when Ratchet clicked in his face and he stared at the white and red medic with interest.

"Well Riptide I can remove your mask, painlessly, but you will need to go into stasis for a short period of time" Ratchet explained and Jack nodded thinking for a moment.

_Stasis…stasis…oh! That's like being anaesthetised right?_

"Well it shouldn't take me more than a few clicks so I'll get started" Ratchet told him, reaching under his chest plating a flicking a switch.

In moments, the world went dark.

Megatron had once killed over thirty thousand femmes with a single shot, blowing an energon reserve into a million pieces and causing an explosion that would have destroyed the infinitesimal planet that is Earth. He knew of only two femmes left alive, Arachnid and Arcee. So when a dark plated femme came towards him he was more than a bit surprised.

"And who might you be?" He asked her as she walked precariously over to him.

"I don't have a name" She told him and he tilted his smirked at her hiding his slight confusion.

"Do you have an allegiance?" He asked her and she gave a vicious smirk that Megatron liked.

"Whichever side wants to kill humans, that's the side I'm on" She told him and he held out a welcoming hand to the young curved femme.

"Welcome to the decepticons, I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons" He greeted taking her hand and leading her over to where a team of decepticons were mining energon from a crater in the earth.

"A pleasure Lord Megatron" She greeted and he smirked, this femme, he liked.

"Arachnid, this lovely young femme wishes to join us, however she appears to have no name at this present moment in time" Megatron called and Arachnid clicked over to look at the new femme that seemed to have so suddenly gained Megatron's interest.

She was as tall as Arachnid and obviously shorter than Megatron, her frame was completely black and Arachnid knew that Knock Out would want to change that but she didn't care.

She was slender and obviously made for speed rather than strength and she had a _lot _of curves and she seemed totally unaffected by Megatron standing so very close to her.

"You want me to name her?" She asked incredulously, but then she saw the look on Megatrons face and she forced a fake smile.

"Of course, come this way and we shall think of suitable names for you" Arachnid told the femme and she followed the spider along the edge of the crater as they thought of names.

"You are Arachnid correct?" The dark femme asked and Arachnid nodded stiffly in conformation, not really wanting to speak with this strange femme that had so suddenly wormed her way into Megatron's good books.

"Well then, a name a name, so many to choose from…" Arachnid muttered and the femme nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…"

It was going to be a long day.

**Hey peeps! Sorry this took so long but the internet still doesn't work at my place so I'm back at my grandmothers for dinner lunch and a few updates while I'm here.**

**Okay also, I have NO idea what to call the femme, she wont be black for much longer as Knock Out will be changing her appearance, but I need a name. Any suggestions are welcome and the one I like the best will be the one I use as her name.**

**Sonicxjones, I'm glad you think so**

**Lionfire, Arcee wasn't mentioned here but she will be in the next chapter, I have a little something planned for her, oh and Jack? Oh yeah, punch punch punch.**

**Bio team2, not one for words are you? But thank you very much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Foxbear, he is around the size of bumblebee, just a bit shorter, oh and the silent interactions wont last much longer, bye bye mask!**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, ah that's good to hear, I have to watch it on you tube because they don't show it on tv in England which SUCKS.**

**SlipknotGhidorah, Thank you, and that will be revealed very very soon with the arrival of a familiar face…**

**Hisokauzumaki, ah that's a secret my friend, one that wont be revealed for a while I'm afraid.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's optics flickered online and he peered around him, noting the darkness of the room and how his new eyes adjusted almost immediately.

He pulled himself up and looked around, noting that the mask was no longer attached to his face.

He opened his new mouth and stretched the jaw, feeling the pleasure of how smoothly it moved and how it didn't hurt in the slightest.

"Hello, oh man I sound weird" He muttered to himself, his voice definitely sounded robotic and a lot deeper than before.

"New look, new name, new voice…new life" He muttered to himself, standing and going over to the huge robotic door.

It slid open with a whirr and he stepped out, walking slowly down the corridors in hope that he would be able to find his way from the depths of the base back to the main room. Everything seemed so different now, everything he had once used to help himself navigate was barely visible to him now and he couldn't use it.

He finally managed to find his way after ten solid minutes of walking, and the base was deathly quiet. He saw that Ratchet was falling into recharge whilst staring at the computer screen and Optimus was carefully lifting Miko and Raff into a small bed that had been added for when a human needed to sleep.

"They look so troubled" He muttered and Optimus looked over at him and nodded as he watched them sleep soundly.

"We are searching for two missing friends" He told her and Jack paused, wondering if he should tell him, about who he was…instead he settled for a lie.

"There was a human male where they were holding me" He told Optimus, who looked over at him with a spark of hope in her eyes and he looked at the ground in guilt and sadness.

"He was dead"

Rosestorm was enjoying her new life, her new body. Sasha was a nice pretty little girl who watched from the sidelines and never got in trouble. Rosestorm was a decepticon who wanted nothing more than to destroy all of mankind and then walk all over their remains. Her new paint job was amazing to. A deep shade of pink with a gentle blue tint over her curves to add a bit more flare.

Knockout had been very precise and it had been slightly weird but she had faced it with a small, mischievous smirk.

It seemed as though Arachnid was a hateful femme, for every glance Rosestorm received, Arachnid returned a glare to them.

Megatron had questioned her about her past and she had told him the truth, she was an ex human turned robot who wanted to destroy everyone that had harmed her as well as everyone that hadn't. Humans would die for what she had to endure.

"Rosestorm, I presume you find your quarters acceptable?" Megatron questioned and she nodded.

"They are much to my likings" She told him with a small smirk and he grinned at her, showing his razor sharp teeth and she questioned whether or not he had simply eaten a human.

Standing on them left a mess on your foot.

"Well seeing as you are a femme I think it suitable that Arachnid tutor you in the ways of the decepticons and how to fight and such" Megatron decided and she nodded in acceptance of what he had just said.

She may be new to this, but she knew that Megatron was nothing like anyone she had ever met, and he would have no qualms in harming her.

So she stood and waited for him to give her some kind of order, instead she was spoken to by Arachnid.

"Come Rosestorm, I have much to teach you and in so little time" She sighed and Rosestorm followed her down the long winding corridors, eager to learn. Not just what Arachnid had to teach her, but about Arachnid himself. Sasha might have been a good girl, but Rosestorm was manipulative and she would get what she wanted.

Silas knew where they were, he would not let them out of his sight without leaving some kind of tracking system inside their new forms. He was still looking forward to seeing the look on Jack's face when he discovered his body was made of the deceased Cybertronians he had found upon Earth. Including a red autobot by the name of Cliffjumper.

The female was starting to worry him however, she seemed to have sided with the decepticons. Not that that had concerned him at the time, but the point of this was to ensure their willing cooperation. He wanted them to come running to him, pleading for him to allow them to fight for him, to destroy for him. It was that, that allowed Silas to feel pleasure in their pain.

Misfits, they belonged on no planet. They belonged to him.

**Hey peeps!**

**Have an update, and no, still no internet on my laptop (I'm sending it off to get fixed)**

**Sonicxjones, I used the rose part that you suggested and just threw storm on the end of it (I think it sounds good, you?)**

**Slipknotghidorah, aahh I see, yes that probably would have been helpful but there is no need to worry now! She is Rosestorm! Hope you like it.**

**Mikaela the Cat, aaah, those are brilliant suggestions…sorry for not using them! I really am.**

**Foxbear, wow, a lot more people guessed that than I thought…guess it was kind of predictable huh? And yes, yes he does.**

**Bio team2, not much of a talker huh? Oh well, wonderful works well to!**

**Hisokauzumaki, maybe he does, he strikes me as the kind of person to keep a persons body simply to punish others.**

**Lionfire, Yeah, I thought I'd pull up his insecurities, and the fact that one minute he seems totally normal, an average human, and then he does something…alien…**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

The look on Optimus' face sent a jolt of guilt and pain into Jack's spark, and his conscience screamed at him.

Why should he lie to Optimus? It was still Jack, even if he was in another body.

_No…Jack is dead, maybe his soul lives on, but not as Jack. As Riptide._

"I'm sorry…there was nothing I could do…Primus I couldn't even move to help him" He scorned himself, he was frustrated that he hadn't been able to do anything for himself of for Sasha.

Just a lifeless corpse staring at him from the binds that held her upright.

He looked down and away from Optimus, but he could feel Optimus' optics boring into him, trying to decipher truth from lie but he could not.

There was truth mixed with lies in the young mechs speech, but Optimus couldn't tell which was which.

"Could you take me to where MECH was holding you?" Optimus asked him and Jack tilted his head to the side in thought, running through the memories in his mind.

_Down the desert lane at the edge of town…past the old work station and to the left of the main road…that's the location of the warehouse…whoa, super memory!_

"Yeah, it's like it's…engraved in my head" Jack told him and Optimus frowned, but nodded as they turned to leave the base and head towards MECH's HQ.

Optimus knew it wasn't unusual for Autobots, and even Decepticons, to have exceptional memory. But to recall so intricately as to recall the exact details of the road, it was unheard of…

Well…almost unheard of.

There was a singular Autobot, and a singular Decepticon, that had such perfect memory to recall every detail in all that they saw.

Autobot Prowl had such a gift, as did the Decepticon known as Soundwave.

It was a gift that could be both a gift, and a curse. He knew that Prowl's stern demeanour was to hide the fact that he recalled every fight in stern detail, he could see every drop of energon of his comrades as it spilled on the battlefield.

He recalled when Prowl first arrived, the first night as the worst. Optimus had never heard a mech scream like that before, and he prayed that Riptide wouldn't suffer the same horrible fate.

Riptide, he noticed, did not yet have a vehicular form and so the two of them ran to the site of MECH's HQ and Riptide slowed as they grew closer, coming to a stop a few hundred meters away.

"There, that's where I broke out" Riptide told him, pointing to the huge crumbling gap in the wall and Optimus knew that MECH would have probably left by now…but he still had to check, just in case they hadn't.

Just in case Riptide was wrong about Jack.

Rosestorm took to combat like a fish to water. Her close combat skills astounded Arachnid, her long range skills were something to be desired.

"So unless we can get close to a bot you'll be killed in a few seconds but we can work on that" Arachnid told her nonchalantly and Rosestorm found herself raising her eyebrow plating at the femmes calm way of speech when talking of someone's demise.

She got the impression Arachnid didn't like her very much, but then that wasn't her fault.

Arachnid was just a jealous cow and Rosestorm had met plenty of those in her human life. Arachnid was no more than a mild annoyance.

"Is she ready for combat?" Megatron asked sauntering into the training room and observing Rosestorm take down another drone.

"Her close combat skills are extraordinary, but her long range skills leaves nothing to be desired…but if you wish to send her then she has my blessing" Arachnid informed him as another three drones were dragged from the arena.

"Get her some energon, we leave in three clicks" Megatron ordered with a fanged smile that was directed towards Rosestorm.

Silas sat and watched Optimus and Riptide approach on the security cameras and grinned, how could he not? Riptide had lead Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, straight to him and he had always brought himself back to Silas.

It was a perfect situation…at least it was.

"Sir, we've got aliens coming in from the sky, not bots" A soldier told him and he nodded curtly and the soldier returned to his duty on the monitors.

"Then we shall sit back and see how this pans out" Silas decided as he noticed the two signals were approaching each other.

Those two signals being his two precious experiments.

Riptide and Rosestorm, united at last.

**Okay, this took, FAR too long to update and it's dead short so I will try so god damn hard to update sooner next time…if my laptop ever gets back home…**

**Lionfire, It was a change…she used to be so sweet…and yes! Jack has lied…do you think I wrote him out of character?**

**Answerthecall, glad you think so!**

**Bio team2, you think so? Yay!**

**JazzGirl221, Really? Yay! Reviews like that make my day!**

**Sonicxjones, your welcome ****J**

**SlipknotGhidorah, yeah, her body turns up soon…so does Jacks…and I'm glad you like her name, I spent ages mulling over your review when it just popped into my head.**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, He is an idiot isn't he? I like the use of Japanese in your review by the way, anyway. Yeah, he just drops it on them…do you think I'm writing him out of character? I'm worried that I am…**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack walked forwards carefully and quietly, standing just behind Optimus as he lead the way. He felt uneasy just being in the abandoned warehouse, when he had been here last, he had been strapped up and unable to move.

This dank and dark place was where he had spent his last few human minutes, and the first minutes of his new, robotic life.

He shuddered as he and Optimus looked around, before stepping back out into the harsh light and the sandy desert.

"Nothing, they left he moment they realised they were compromised" Jack muttered and Optimus nodded in agreement, but something felt off to him, he just couldn't quite place his finger on it…

"Riptide! Move!" Optimus yelled and Jack turned and then flung himself out of the way, just avoiding a blast of violet energy as the two large jets landed, transforming as they did so.

"Megatron" Optimus growled in a low voice and Jack stared at the femme he was with.

Who was she? And why was she with Megatron?

"Greetings Riptide, it's been a while" She greeted and Jack frowned…who the hell was she?

"Rosestorm, is this the other experiment?" Megatron asked and it clicked in Jacks mind.

_Sasha…oh god Sasha is a decepticon…_

"Yes, yes he is" She grinned and Optimus held his blaster up, pointing directly at Megatron as he watched the conversation carefully.

"You joined the decepticons" Jack hissed and she nodded with a gleeful look on her face.

"Of course I did Riptide. You obviously escaped before Silas' explanation" She told him with a grin and Megatron chuckled whilst glaring at Optimus.

"Perhaps you should educate him Rosestorm" He suggested an she grinned, running straight towards Jack, whilst Megatron charged at Optimus.

Jack managed to deflect a punch to the face but he wasn't able to block the kick to the helm and he stumbled backwards after receiving the hit. Tasting something strange in his mouth.

"Silas is a very clever man Riptide, he managed to create two working sparks" Rosestorm smirked and then grabbed Jacks shoulder, pulling him into her knee as she got him in the stomach plating.

"But with the help of a mysterious Cybertronian helper, he managed to split both the sparks into two halves. A dark half, and a light half" She told him spinning on her back leg and cracking him in the face and stepping back so that he could see her more clearly.

"He pushed all of the darkness into one spark and implanted it, in me. He then took the light and implanted it within you" She told him and he stood, standing shakily on his feet.

"So? That just means that I am good and you are evil" He hissed spitting out a glob of energon.

"No, I said light and dark, not good and evil. They are two different types of power Riptide, but not necessarily good and evil" She told him and he frowned, and her chest plating opened to reveal a spark.

A spark made out of some kind of pitch black life force, that scared Jack more than any kind of dark energon, or Megatron or even Unicron.

"See? Dark spark, your is made of light. The only problem is, because our sparks are connected…well, I'll let you figure that one out" She grinned, cracking Jack in the face with a punch, but this time he dodged.

Jack was fast, he was tall and slim and lithe. He was young and unhindered by old joints.

His body was new.

He span and slammed his elbow into her face, and then he threw her over his hip. She was bigger than he was, and weighed more, but it meant she was slower.

Powerful, but slow. Fast, but weak.

Jack could use that to his advantage.

She was dragging herself up from the floor when the ground bridge opened, and Jack span, unable to tell whether it was for Rosestorm and Megatron or for him and Optimus.

"Riptide, go!" Optimus yelled, gripping the young mech's wrist and dragging him towards the ground bridge.

"Remember Riptide! Two halves, one heart!" Rosestorm called after them as they vanished into the ground bridge.

Megatron stood and walked over to Rosestorm who was dusting herself off and she turned towards him.

"Did you convey the message?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes sir, I have no doubt that even as we speak, it will be destroying him inside" She told him and he nodded with a grin.

"Excellent"

Riptide stumbled behind Optimus as they entered to the base, but Optimus continued to pull him forwards until he was pushed down onto the berth by Ratchet.

"What happened to recon?" The grumpy medic asked and Optimus sighed.

"Megatron found us, he was with a decepticon femme" Optimus told them and then turned to Riptide, who was staring at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Riptide, you knew that femme" Optimus said, dragging Riptide out of his thoughts.

"Sort of" He replied vaguely and Optimus frowned whilst Ratchet raised an eyebrow and worked on fixing the dent in his stomach plating from where he had been kneed.

"Riptide, whatever she said, we need to know" Optimus told the young mech and saw that his shoulder plating slumped ever so slightly.

"She said that, Silas…split our sparks…is that even possible?" Riptide asked and Ratchet guffawed.

"Only the most skilled Cybertronian medics could even attempt that" Ratchet informed him and he tilted his head to the side in thought.

"She did say Silas was receiving help from a Cybertronian" Riptide added in a sheepish voice and Ratchet blinked his optics.

"But I don't know who" He added under his breath and Ratchet remained where he was before going to examine Optimus quickly.

"Did she say anything else?" Ratchet asked glancing over his shoulder and Riptide nodded.

"She said that when Silas split our sparks, he gave me the light, and her the dark…but…she said that it wasn't good and bad, just light and dark…what does that mean?" Riptide asked, burying his helm in his hands.

"I do not know Riptide, I do not know" Ratchet informed him, and this made the mech sink lower into his thoughts.

Into his loneliness.

**Here have an update.**

**Sonicxjones, yes, yes it does.**

**Foxbear, he should, nothing good will come of it, but it fits in for the story.**

**JazzGirl221, It's one of your favourites? I'm honoured! And thanks for the netflix tip!**

**Bio team2, he should have…do you think I'm writing him out of character?**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sat and watched as Miko and Raff stood, Optimus still hadn't told them the news, he'd told the other Autobots about Jack's death but that was it.

Right now they were focusing on finding Arcee, and they would find her.

Jack would find her, he'd bring her home…and then what? What happens after this crisis is averted? Did he just continue?

Of course he did, he was Riptide now. At least until Sasha or Silas revealed his secret to the Autobots…wait. Sasha knew his secret, did that mean that Megatron knew it as well?

_Oh I am fragged…I am fragged to Primus and back…_

Optimus watched Riptide carefully, he knew the mech was hiding something but he just didn't know what. Riptide watched the humans with sadness, maybe because they were blissfully ignorant of Jack's fate, or maybe for some other reason he just didn't know.

"I don't trust him" Bulkhead muttered and Bumblebee had nodded in agreement.

"We need to give him a chance, he's done nothing wrong" Ratchet grunted in response, scanning once more for Arcee's signal or a decepticon signal.

"That we know of" Bulkhead muttered and Bumblebee chirped in agreement.

"No, I trust Riptide…whatever it is he hides…he will tell us in time" Optimus scorned them and Bulkhead grumbled something.

They had all been foul tempered of late, Jack was gone, and they were all dreading telling Arcee, and June, and everyone. Bumblebee had locked himself into his room for an hour before feeling ready to come out, he had to stay strong for Raf.

Bulkhead had just stood silently for a while, waiting for his allocated time to go pick up Miko, Ratchet had just continued on the search for Arcee.

Optimus had continued as normal, though every one of the bots knew he was hurting the most. Jack had become something of a son to Optimus, and Optimus had already lost his children once, now he was losing his son.

"Optimus, I have a signal" Ratchet called and he turned, noting that Riptide's head snapped up when the medic spoke, clearly interested.

"Arcee?" He asked simply and Ratchet nodded and frowned at the signal.

"It's weak, not moving either…" He muttered letting the sentence drag off, and Optimus frowned turning to the Autobots.

"Ratchet, Riptide and Bumblebee come with me, Bulkhead stay here" Optimus ordered and Bulkhead gawped at him for a moment before nodded.

"Autobots, roll out"

Arcee ached, her whole body screamed at her. Energon was leaking from every joint, even places that she didn't know had energon. Her legs wouldn't move, though she suspected that was to do with the fact they were lying a few feet from her, connected to her body by a single energon line.

Megatron was talking discretely behind her to Arachnid and the femme called Rosestorm was watching her with bright, horrifying violet coloured optics. Arcee's fingers were clenched together, gripping the sand and then releasing it, so it poured between her fingers and back onto the ground.

"Arcee…you're the Autobot that protected Jack aren't you?" Rosestorm asked crouching down in front of her and Arcee wanted to reply, but she didn't have the strength.

_I still protect him…I will always protect him…_

"I have a secret to tell you, my real name is Sasha…I'm seventeen years old and I'm in Jack's general studies class" She told the Autobot sitting and running her fingers through the sand.

Megatron was watching her, but said nothing…if anything he looked almost gleeful at the femmes actions.

_Liar…_

"Jack is dead sweetheart" She grinned and Arcee blinked, the words didn't quite make sense…dead? What…what the pit did that mean?

"They call him Riptide now, he's with the Autobots, but he and I are two of a kind. He will come to me, or I will come to him…it does not matter" She grinned at her and lifted her head, holding her chin between her thumb and forefinger.

"We are two sides of the same coin, he is the light and I am the dark. One cannot exist without the other…remember that when you recover darling. You want him you have to live with me" She smirked, Rosestorm was enjoying this, tormenting the femme with a secret very few knew.

Jack is alive.

"Oh, looks like your ticket home has arrived, oh and there's my precious Riptide…" She stood and grinned over at the four Autobots, saving an especially wide grin for Riptide.

"Figured it out yet Riptide?" She asked him but he didn't reply, he merely continued to glare at her.

Optimus didn't even want to look at the mangled form of Arcee, and he could feel anger radiating off the other Autobots…but mostly from Riptide, even though he had never met or even scene Arcee before he seemed to be the most furious at her condition.

"Give Arcee to us and you may leave unscathed" Optimus offered her and she grinned and looked down at Arcee, before kicking her in the face.

"That does it" Riptide snarled and shot towards Rosestorm, but her grin just grew and she ran to the side to lead Riptide away from the other Autobots.

"Bumblebee, go after him" Optimus ordered his scout who chirped and then sped after the lithe mech.

"Well Optimus, it seems as though I have the upper hand" Megatron smirked and Optimus glared at him and charged.

Jack shot after Rosestorm snarling as he ran. No one did that to Arcee, she was like an older sister to him, and he would die before he allowed anyone, human or otherwise, to harm her.

"Come on Riptide! Your supposed to be fast!" Rosestorm laughed as he lunged and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her down onto the ground.

"Why are you doing this! What did I do to you?" He demanded angrily and she grinned at him.

"Nothing, you didn't have to do anything. We are one…our sparks are eternally connected" She told him in a soft, somewhat soothing voice.

"Maybe we are, but I am nothing like you, Sasha" He hissed her name and she snarled at him.

"We are so alike, Jack" She hissed in response and then grinned gleefully.

"Oh, oh this is sweet" She laughed and Jack span, and came face to face with a wide eyed Bumblebee.

"Cats out of the bag"

**Hey! Have a chapter peeps! This took a big long to write but I quite like the way it turned out. I realised the last chapter or two had no Arcee, so here she is! Back and…sort of okay?**

**Lionfire, huh…never looked at it that way, but now you've pointed it out I can't help but see this image of Jack with a beard…**

**Foxbear, huge affect, ma-hoosive! But not yet, haha.**

**JazzGirl221, Ah, the predicament with the corpses will be explained, I promise! I have it ready for a later chapter so all will be explained!**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stared at Bumblebee and ignored Rosestorms gleeful cackling from the ground behind him as the scout stared right back at him, something approaching a frown situated on his face plates.

"Bumblebee…I…" He started but found that the words stuck in his throat, as Bumblebee took a tentative step forwards, chirping, but Jack found that the words didn't confuse him, he understood every word Bumblebee spoke.

"Jack? But…you said…why? Why would you…?" Bee asked, seeming to have the same problem Jack was having in getting the words out of his mouth.

"Well isn't this sweet? Don't you get it little autobot? He's been lying to you" Rosestorm grinned at the yellow scout and pulled herself into a standing position and standing behind Jack with a wicked gleam in her optics.

"He can't help it, one of us will overpower the other…we are both strong Jack…but I will always be stronger" She muttered to him and grinned over at Bumblebee and the scout frowned, watching them both with worried eyes.

"I will make you kill him, and the human he protects" Rosestorm whispered and he could feel the air from her systems on his audio receivers and it made him want to shudder.

Instead, he settled with hitting her.

He span and raised his elbow, and it cracked into her jaw and he stumbled away from her. Her words still spinning around in his mind as he tried to understand what that could mean. He would never hurt Bumblebee or Raff, and he'd destroy anyone who tried to.

"Jack?"

He looked over at the scout, who looked torn between staying to find out what was really going on and finding Optimus.

"Yeah, yeah it's me Bee" Jack told him with a sigh and Bumblebee's systems whirred, and within a few seconds Jack found himself enveloped within the smalls mechs arms.

"Jack…your…you actually…" Bee muttered and Jack found that his arms were wrapped around the slightly bulkier, smaller form.

It could be argued that Jack practically had a femmes frame he was so slim but no one was going to point that out at this current moment in time.

Jack found that he still hadn't recovered enough to actually form a coherent sentence, and decided it would be best to keep his lips firmly shut until he could.

Then Bumblebee pulled away and stared t Jack, a mixture of anger and disappointment in his optics.

God Jack hated the way his optics looked right now.

"Why?" Was all Bumblebee could choke out.

Jack stared, words completely failing him as he asked himself the same question Bee had.

Why? Why had he lied?

"I…I don't…I don't know" Jack told the older bot and he seemed astonished at the revelation.

He didn't know why he'd lied, at the time, it had seemed like it was the only thing he could do but now…now he was just plain confused.

"I don't understand Jack" Bumblebee muttered, before pulling Jack over to the side as Rosestorm charged past them like a freight train.

She snarled and span, turning and facing the two of them.

"You will never understand, Jack belongs to me, I belong to him" Rosestorm growled at Bumblebee who frowned and glared back.

"Jack belongs to nobody but himself" He grumbled to her, his voice low and menacing and in a tone Jack never would have expected on the upbeat, childish robot.

"Your wrong, I am the darkness, he is the light…like to halves of the same coin one cannot exist without the other" She cooed her voice taking on a slightly psychopathic undertone that worried Jack.

Would he end up like that?

"No, you are not twins, nor are you a trine, therefore you can survive without each other, and Jack will survive just fine if and when your spark is extinguished" Bumblebee informed her and Jack frowned at the unfamiliar word. Trine…what was that?

"Oh, oh no your wrong. We are forever connected" She laughed at them, stepping backwards as a portal of strange, twisting light opened behind her, and she was consumed within it. Vanishing to Primus knows where.

"She has some serious problems" Jack muttered mostly to himself but he knew Bee heard when the yellow scout turned his optics towards him slightly.

"Optimus needs to know" Was all Bee said and Jack stood still as a statue, unsure as to what that statement could mean.

"No"

Bee turned on him with a sudden fury.

"No? What in the pit do you mean no? We thought you were dead! We've been mourning you and you've been there the whole time! Yet you just want me to pretend your still dead?" Bumblebee demanded and Jack shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to do that at all, I _need _you to do it" Jack replied and Bumblebee frowned again.

"Bee, I hate this so much more than you do. Do understand what I am? I am a _freak._ I'm a human, but I'm not a human, and I'm certainly not from Cybertron, I just don't fit anywhere…but I can try, but I need to find out what Rosestorm means first" Jack told the scout before he could interrupt.

"We can help you, all of the Autobots can help you" Bumblebee tried, now pleading with Jack who shook his head.

"I'll make you a deal, if I can't find out what she means in two weeks, you can tell them everything" Jack tried and Bumblebee sighed and shook his head.

"Seven days" Bee muttered and Jack nodded, holding out his hands.

"Seven days"

**I might be writing Bee a bit out of character, but it's necessary in the long run I promise.**

**Foxbear, yeah, things start getting really bad…just wait until the seven days are up!**

**JazzGirl221, I try to answer everyone so no thanks needed! But you are welcome, and I am glad your enjoying the story.**

**SlipknowGhidorah, Yes, Optimus did have sparklings, which will become a bit more than a back-story if I do the sequel I have planned.**

**Nightking1988, I'm glad you like the thickening of the plot, I wasn't sure whether or not it would receive a good or a negative reaction.**

**Richard'sQueens aka LGFS, Do you have a personal vendetta against Jack? Not that it bothers me but you seem to have something against him? But yeah, he is a baka, most of the time and increasingly so in my fic…am I writing him wrong?**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack and Bumblebee walked back over to Optimus in total silence, neither of them willing to speak to the other at that present moment in time. They met with Optimus and Ratchet, the latter of which was crouched over Arcee and working furiously on repairing what he could on the spot.

"Bumblebee, Riptide, what happened?" Optimus asked them both, and Jack shot Bumblebee a quick glance.

"Rosestorm fled once I joined Riptide, we don't know how or where" Bee told his commander and Optimus nodded, and it made Jack's stomach churn that Optimus seemed to know that Bee was lying.

Even worse was that Jack was positive he knew why.

"How is Arcee?" Bumblebee asked now genuine about what he felt, and Jack hated that he had to refrain himself from asking the same question.

Riptide hadn't met Arcee yet, even if Jack did.

"I can save her, but she will be in stasis for at least a week" Ratchet grunted and Optimus crouched down to lift her gently, her legs now slightly better attached to the rest of her.

_One week…seven days…_

Jack's stomach did another flip as the ground bridge was opened and they travelled back to the base, Bumblebee quickly ushered Raff and Miko from the room as Arcee was brought in.

Jack kind of wish someone would usher him from the room.

Bumblebee seemed to sense his discomfort and pain and pushed him from the room and towards the back of the base.

"Your sharing a room with me for recharge" Bee ordered rather told Jack who nodded numbly as Bee showed him the way to their shared room.

"Jack, you need to calm down" Bee informed him sternly and he nodded blankly at the yellow bot.

"I know, but I also need to work out what Rosestorm did…ever seen anything like what she did before?" Jack asked trying to steer the conversation away from Arcee, even if she hadn't been mentioned, it made Jack's new insides twist when he thought about it.

"Not personally, but I've heard of something like it" Bumblebee informed him and he nodded, sitting on the metal recharge berth that Bee had shown him.

"Really? What was it?" Jack asked and Bumblebee sat on the berth opposite him.

"A space rift, it's supposed to be a one in a billion ability. According to Cybertronian legend the original Primes had a secret modification that allowed them to transport themselves wherever they pleased…there are only three known accounts of it on record" Bumblebee explained recalling the legend.

"Wait…original primes?" Jack asked and Bumblebee nodded.

"Primus created thirteen primes, and these thirteen primes created the rest of the Cybertronian race. These thirteen primes each had a unique ability, one being teleportation or something similar to what we saw Rosestorm do" Bumblebee told the uninformed human-turned-mech.

"So how did Rosestorm get that ability? Or better yet, how did MECH?" Jack questioned and Bumblebee frowned.

"What does MECH have to do with Rosestorm?" He frowned, his mind trying to figure out where MECH came into this and Jack made a groaning noise.

"I forgot you didn't know, MECH turned me and Sasha into Riptide and Rosestorm" Jack told the scout who looked shocked and absolutely infuriated at the same time.

"MECH? That's why…" Bumblebee asked and Jack nodded, only a slight inclination of the head to indicate that Bumblebee's questioned had been answered.

"But…does that mean Rosestorm's body is Cybertronian?" Jack asked and Bumblebee frowned, at least Jack presumed he was frowning, he was used to the Autobots facial expressions from a distance, but from such close quarters it was slightly strange.

"I…think it does" Bumblebee murmured looked over Jack, trying to find any tell-tale signs that he is in fact made of a Cybertronian alloy.

"Where would MECH get…oh god…" Jack muttered and Bumblebee stared at him, the realisation dawning on him to.

"My body…it's…" Jack muttered looking at himself in disgust.

"Dead Cybertronian parts" Bumblebee whispered, practically to himself, as they both stared at Jacks body.

Rosestorm stood before Megatron with a solemn face, she had explained the situation and Megatron had been pleased, he had been even more pleased about her newfound ability. Even if she didn't know how to use it.

"It just happened, I just wanted to get back to the ship and suddenly I'm on the ship" She had explained and Megatron had nodded thoughtfully.

"We will simply have to hone the skill, train it" Knockout had informed her, his eyes roaming as they always did when he addressed her.

"Yes, but the question still remains as to how we will train it. It's an incredibly rare ability…what methods of training do we use?" Arachnid asked Megatron with a frown, there was no way to predict how the ability would mature or what it would develop into.

There is very little knowledge on the ability's of the primes, so there literally was no way of knowing what they should or shouldn't do.

"I will trust your judgement Arachnid" Megatron replied and Rosestorm wanted to groan, now she had to spend even more time with the grouchy femme.

Who obviously wanted Megatrons job.

"You and Soundwave will be the best choices for her training" Megatron added with a snide smile and Rosestorm frowned, glancing over at the silent masked mech.

_Great…I get trained by the PMS femme and the creepy mech_

Rosestorm however said nothing, and allowed her facial features to remained lax and calm. She refused to allow Soundwave or Arachnid the satisfaction of getting her to react, although Arachnid was immediately disgruntled with having to work with Soundwave.

According to some of the lower, less important Decepticons, she and Soundwave had collided a few times. One of those times being when Megatron was thought to be dead, he wasn't. At least, not for long anyway.

**Hey guys! Guess what!**

**My laptop works again! WOOHOOO! As we speak I am typing numerous chapters for numerous unpublished stories because I really hate saving my work on the family PC.**

**Foxbear, Ah thanks for the advice, and I'm glad I'm not throwing anyone out of character, I really hate reading stories where everyone is out of character.**

**JazzGirl221, yay! I love long reviews! And alas, I to know girls like Sasha. However I put their behaviour down to jealously of my awesomeness and fear of my intelligence. It makes me feel better that way.**

**SlipknotGhidorah, Ah I think everyone is curious, including myself, I know where the story is going…but getting there? God that's another thing entirely.**

**Bio Team2, THAAAAAAAANKS.**

**Sonicxjones, oh yes, they will be returning soon, and I mentioned them in this chapter so nobody forgets that they are indeed involved here.**

**Lionfire42, ah you don't need to feel bad! I'm just glad you enjoy the story! Also, Bee has been portrayed as a lot more immature than I see him…so I matured him just a tiny bit, besides, who knows what he's like behind closed doors?**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Riptide confused Optimus. He confused Optimus more than anything he had ever seen in his life, well, beside from…

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, one of the many traits he had picked up from the humans he spent so much time with. He shouldn't be thinking of them, they were lost, lost to the war that had ravaged not only their home but everything they held dear.

Even now, it destroyed all that they loved.

So that Riptide was such a puzzle to him, was something that troubled Optimus more than anything. Almost anything…

He shook his head, again his thoughts drifted to a dangerous past that he didn't want to remember right now. Live in the future, for the past cannot be changed.

_So why then did the memories remain?_

He sighed and walked out of the main hanger, recent events had forced old memories to the surface and Optimus needed some time to sort his thoughts. To retain his usual calm, as was expected of him as a leader.

He walked to his private recharge room and sat on the berth, leaning forwards to put his head in his hands. He needed to just relax, it was good to remember happy memories once in a while.

"_Papa, why do you fight with uncle?" Nightstreaker asked her father whilst perching precariously on the edge of his berth, hanging on from his fingers as she pranced around him with her sisters._

_Elita glanced up at their eldest and Optimus paused for a moment before replying._

"_We had an argument, but I'm trying to fix it, promise" He told her and she nodded before turning to Lonestar and Tripwire._

"_I miss Skycharge" Lonestar muttered to herself and Tripwire nodded in agreement as the two femmes and one mech continued to clamber over their father._

"_Papa, why don't you go and change the argument?" Tripwire asked his father and Elita smiled a little as Lonestar leapt into her arms and turned to see her fathers response._

"_The past cannot be changed, that is why it is past" He told them and Nightstreaker frowned._

"_So why then do the memories remain?"_

He sighed and laid back on his berth to recharge, he hadn't 'slept' as the humans called it for several days, so catching up on his recharge could not hurt.

Silas, was frustrated. He hadn't expected Jack or Sasha to survive this long, not with their new view on life. It could be that the Autobots had taken their friends change better than he had previously expected…

…or they still did not know the truth.

If that was the case, then Silas knew exactly what he had to do. After all, you don't keep secrets from you so-called 'family' now, do you?

Jack stood with Bumblebee as they surveyed the area, hiding in a small clearing hidden by the same mountainous area that hid the base.

"If she has some kind of ability, I'm willing to bet that you do to" Bumblebee had told him and had launched attack after attack at Jack, trying to unlock whatever ability it was that Bumblebee suspected he had.

"Bumblebee, maybe I don't have a special ability, you said they were one in what? A billion?" Jack asked and Bumblebee nodded but held up a finger.

"You remember I said that the ability Rosestorm has was recorded only three times in history files?" Bumblebee asked him and he nodded.

"Well, at the same time twelve other abilities were reported, if she has an ability, I'm willing to bet my T-cog that you have an ability as well" Bumblebee insisted.

It was true, one ability did not arise without the other twelve in almost immediate succession.

Twelve possibilities, twelve very unknown abilities and Jack could have one of them.

It just seemed a bit incredulous in his eyes, but heck. He wasn't about to argue with the only person who knew the truth.

_For six more days…_

He sighed and continued to block (or take) more of Bumblebee's training strikes.

Rosestorm had known it was going to be strange from the start, training not only with the cranky spider-chick, but the masked silent weirdo, but this was slightly weirder than anything she had been expecting.

"Let go" Arachnid hissed and Rosestorm watched as Soundwave continued to hold down the cranky PMS spider with several large tentacle like tubes as he faced Rosestorm calmly.

"_Your foolish to challenge me" _Soundwave played and Rosestorm raised an eyebrow as Arachnids own words were repeated.

"_Did you see that move? Repeat it" _He then played and she stared at him.

"I don't have any…tentacles?" She offered trying to think of the right word but coming up short.

"_Then use your brains" _Knockouts voice scorned and Soundwave lunged.

**Short but sweet.**

**Bio team2, thanks, oh and I blame you, I have now started saying "EPIC FACE" whenever I do something extremely cool. My friends are not impressed.**

**JazzGirl221, I enjoy quoting to pee people off, it's just funny.**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Aaaah, I see. Jack is my favourite (human) character, I can relate to him in certain ways. Also, Bumblebee is going to have to be very tactful in order to drop that bomb…**

**Lionfire42, it kind of is isn't it! One minute she's normal (ish) and then she's all "DIE LITTLE HUMAN DIIIIEEEE!" Certainly reminded me of PMS.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

An aching pain was all that registered in her mind, her pain, her families pain. It racked her body and made her dead vocal processors leap into life. She didn't understand, her mind still hadn't caught up and it certainly wasn't able to comprehend the situation.

She felt so lost without them, but she always knew they were near her. So why were they in so much pain? Why couldn't she save them from this hell? She just didn't know, and as her processor dimmed once more, she wondered what had brought about this hell.

Ratchet monitored Arcee without rest, she was in stasis but she wasn't in any pain. She was almost in recharge she was so blissfully unaware of everything. Unaware of the pain that was going to destroy her when she woke.

Ratchet unconsciously clenched his fists and his eyes closed for just a moment, to allow the image of Jack to resurface and then float back into his memory banks. He would ensure that Jack's image was never forgotten, no matter what.

Arcee's vitals were good, she was recovering well, really well.

Perhaps it was her stubbornness or her will to protect Jack, but she was healing at an extraordinary rate.

Riptide, however, had been acquiring dents left right and centre. He suspected it was something to do with Bumblebee's knew 'training' regime.

Although, Riptides dents didn't explain why he was becoming increasingly exhausted, he took in the same amount of energon as everyone else, but he used it a worrying pace.

"Ratchet, how are Arcee's vitals?" Optimus asked walking over, subconsciously stretching his legs as he did so and Ratchet showed him the screen.

"She's healing at what I'd call an accelerated rate, it's not natural but I for one am not complaining" The elderly medic replied and Optimus frowned at the stats, but he said nothing.

"I'm more worried about Riptide"

Optimus frowned and stole a glance at the younger mech, and had to admit that Ratchets worries were justified. He had been more exhausted lately, even with Bumblebee toning down his training he just seemed to ingest energon constantly which was neither good for him or the supplies.

"Myself, Bulkhead and Riptide will go and find some energon, and perhaps gain some more of Riptides trust" Optimus decided, knowing that Ratchet had several energon spots located, but due to…recent events, they had not been able to go and harvest it.

"If this problem has only just arisen Optimus, I doubt any amount of trust will reveal it to us" Ratchet told him gently, before turning back to the screen to watch Arcee's stats diligently.

Optimus found that he couldn't disagree.

Rosestorm held back an effeminate scream and ducked under the first thick black tentacle that came shooting towards her, before lunging forwards between a gap between two of the thick black limbs. If she was going to do anything along the lines of what Soundwave had done to Arachnid then she would need to get behind the behemoth…which was damn near impossible.

_God, I just wish he wasn't here…dammit leave me alone!_

There was a fizzing sound, and then a sort of…popping noise, and when Rosestorm stopped still, she realised that Soundwave was…gone.

Arachnid fell the floor with a heavy thud, but she simply pulled herself back up and brushed herself down.

"Excellent Rosestorm, you are starting to get the hang of this" Arachnid praised and they heard footsteps as Soundwave came walking back in through the door.

"But obviously distance is something that needs work" Arachnid muttered in a slight huff and Soundwave looked Rosestorm up and down.

"_Excellent" _

Rosestorm wasn't sure what creeped her out more, the fact that Soundwave was praising her…

…or that he was doing it in Megatrons voice.

Silas watched the screen and waited, the signal was becoming erratic. There was obviously something wrong with the tracer, there was no way that Rosestorm could move that fast, it just wasn't possible. So there must be a problem with the tracer, it was the only logical reasoning.

However, at this present moment in time Silas was more interested in the directions that his two precious experiments were travelling.

Straight for each other.

**Have an update.**

**Bio team2, I think it's kinda creepy…but ta for the review!Richard'sQueens aka LGFS, oh wow, I kinda feel bad now…but it's good that your friends pulled a ratchet and helped you, thanks for the review!**

**Foxbear, have some more!**

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221, right.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and Bumblebee had given up trying to knock an ability out of him, it wasn't working at all. Now the two of them were trying to exhaust it out of him, it was Bumblebee's theory that things can happen to preserve your own life. So by exhausting him and _then _trying to beat the crap out of him should activate the need for self preservation.

A sound theory, but not one that Jack was enjoying.

He was faster than Bumblebee, which did bring a smile to his face as they ran through the Nevada, circling the base repeatedly. This was their forty seventh lap and they were both still going strong, although Jack was starting to feel the exhaustion of so much exercise.

"Keep going Jack, it shouldn't be too much longer" Bumblebee called as Jack slowly but surely started falling behind.

"Easy for you to say, you don't burn through energon at an…accelerated rate" Jack huffed out pressing his now aching limbs to move faster as he regained his previous speed and overtook Bumblebee once more.

"Jack! Look out!" Bumblebee cried and Jack skidded to a halt, but not because he had tried to stop, rather he had skidded to a halt because something large had collided into him and had forced him to stop.

He tumbled and turned for a moment before finally regaining his senses and pulling away from whatever it was that had hit him, what had hit him was currently grinning at him with a rather nasty smile.

"Heeeey Jack" Rosestorm drawled and Jack frowned, she sounded a little more crazy compared to the last time they met.

"Rosestorm, what do you want?" Jack demanded, hearing a buzz in his ears as his newly acquired comm. link was activated and he presumed that Bumblebee was messaging Optimus and the others.

"Want? Want nothing…need, need to talk" She hissed and Jack frowned in concern and slight fear, if Sasha hadn't been lost before, she was well and truly lost now.

"Okay, then talk" Jack said, stalling so that the Autobots could join them, but what he didn't know was that Rosestorm was stalling to, but not for the Autobots.

"You ran away, and you're lying to your friends…because they're not really your friends are they?" She questioned and Jack glared at her.

"They are more than my friends, they are my family" He snarled at her, surprised at how similar they sounded.

"We're connected Jack, were different. Me and you? Were descended from the Primes, in mind and soul…" Rosestorm grinned and Jack allowed his head to tilt to the side, he could hear something, more than one something's in fact.

_Scrap, she was stalling to…this is going to be one hell of a fight…_

"Jack, the primes are with us"

That snapped Jack's attention to her and she grinned at him, showing off her shinning teeth that, in Jack's opinion, seemed dirtier and sharper than before.

"I don't understand" Was all Jack could say and Rosestorm shook her head.

"Of course not, you haven't spoken with them yet…but I have, they are with us…they will always be with us"

It was a statement that would never leave Jack, but right now he had more important things to worry about.

Like Megatron for instance, who was charging towards Jack at an alarming speed, however before he reached Jack and Rosestorm he veered off to the side and collided with Optimus. When he and the other Autobots had arrived Jack didn't know but he was certainly glad that they were here.

Jack launched a punch at Rosestorm and the target was dead on, but it never hit.

The moment his punch was about to land, Rosestorm vanished, and then something hit him in the back but when he turned no one was there.

_Great, she's mastered her ability and I haven't even discovered mine yet._

Another crack, then a whiplash turn and a failing attack. Jack just wasn't quick enough.

_Why can't I keep up? Bumblebee said I was fast…I AM fast._

Jack span and managed, but just barely to deflect Rosestorms attack, and she struck again and again and he continued to deflect the onslaught and he realised something as he deflected her attacks.

_I'm getting faster._

Optimus found it a sight to behold, everyone, including himself and Megatron had stopped to watch the event. To the untrained eye they were both just blurs, moving faster than anything this world, or even Cybertron, had ever seen.

A crash would resound after every movement, and it was impossible to tell who had landed a hit, who was winning and who was losing. Optimus had never seen anything like it in his entire life.

It became very evident who was winning however when another crash sounded, and the two of them came flying apart. Riptide was panting, covered in dents but Rosestorm was certainly in a worse condition. The femme was bleeding all over, energon pouring out of dents and scratches in her under wiring, places that a large mech like Bulkhead or even himself would not have been able to reach.

Riptide could, and Riptide was exploiting Rosestorms weakness.

"You'll meet them soon, and they will forever be there, whispering in your ear" Rosestorm snarled and her eyes were getting drastically brighter, to the extent where everyone was blinded, when the Autobots regained their vision, the decepticons were gone.

"Riptide, what was that?" Bulkhead asked staring at Riptide, but the young mech seemed far too busy trying to stay upright to reply to Bulkhead's question.

Optimus could see what was happening and darted over to Riptide, catching him just as his legs crumbled beneath him and he went crashing towards the floor.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge, and a medic" Optimus called holding the exhausted, battered and broken form of Riptide.

Rosestorm was realised as he floated in his unconscious mind. The primes were with him, he could see them now, walking with him, muttering words he couldn't yet hear. He could hear only two of them clearly and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"This was always your fate Riptide, to become one of us" The tallest out of all the primes told him in a scratchy voice that worried him and the other nodded.

"You were chosen, we chose you out of every sentient being in the universe to carry on the legacy of the prime" The second, a darker smaller mech told him and Jack shook his head.

"I'm just a kid, I don't understand what's so important about me!" He yelled at them, wanted nothing more than for someone to wake him from what was slowly turning into a horrible nightmare.

"Then we will show you" The taller prime told him and Jack was dragged into thousands of years worth of wars and suffering.

It wasn't a surprise that he woke screaming.

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221, I wont make him glitch out too much…maybe just a little…**

**Yurithefurry, I think Soundwave is creepy as hell but bloody brilliant at the same time…I've always wondered what his real face looks like under the mask though…**

**Lionfire, that he is, but he's also to write because I can make him so damn EVIL! And Jack can run very fast…however he might not need to (hint read previous chapters hint)**

**Guest, Yeah, Bumblebee and Jack better run from Prime cause he gonna be piiiiiissssed.**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ratchet span as Riptide screamed, his body arching upwards and Ratchet gripped his shoulders tightly to prevent him from falling from his berth.

Optimus came running in with the others, and he as well as Bumblebee helped hold down Riptide as Ratchet first tried to rouse the mech.

"Riptide! Riptide wake up!" Ratchet called shaking him suddenly and his optics jerked open and it took him a moment to realise where he was and another moment for him to calm down.

Riptide huffed a bit and allowed his systems to start circulating air smoothly again before looking around and taking in the surroundings.

"I'm back" He muttered to himself and looked at Optimus and the other concerned optics that were staring at him.

"Riptide, what was that?" Ratchet asked and Riptide's optics locked onto Optimus's.

"How do you do it?" He asked and Optimus frowned, unsure as to what Riptide was referring to.

"How can you live with them constantly whispering in your ears?" He asked in a muttered and Optimus's optics widened suddenly.

"_The primes are coming Optimus. Welcome them, protect them as you did before. This is your newest task"_

"It takes time to understand their words, even longer the meanings of those words, however it can be done" Optimus told him and he rolled his optics.

"Your just as cryptic as they are" He muttered to himself and Optimus couldn't help but agree with Riptide, with thirteen primes muttering in your ear it did become a little hard not to copy their ways.

"How many exactly?" Optimus asked and Bumblebee was feeling increasingly confused, Ratchet however had already figured out what they were talking about.

"Three" Riptide replied, his head twitching involuntarily to the side as another cryptic message was muttered into his ear.

Optimus was thankful that it was such a small number, for every prime met, another prime's voice could be heard. Until he had arrived on Earth, he only heard eleven, so when two suddenly popped up out of nowhere he was more than a bit alarmed.

He now knew where the two had come from, however he hadn't ever come into contact with Riptide or Rosestorm until recently…so how had the two final primes contacted him?

"Isn't there any way to shut them up?" Riptide questioned with a groan, pressing the palms of his hands against his audio receivers.

"Unfortunately no, but should they chose to be silent…well it isn't something that doesn't goes unnoticed" Optimus told him with a sigh.

"Do I really have to get used to it? I don't want to be a prime!" Riptide cried, as if suddenly realising what the primes words meant.

"Riptide, the fate of a prime…is something that cannot be changed. It is something that you can either embrace…or reject, but the second constitutes a fate that I do not wish to think of" Optimus told him and Riptide shuddered slightly and Optimus didn't doubt that the three primes had given him some kind of warning.

He knew the fate of a prime who rejected their legacy and it wasn't pleasant, it was the most horrifying thing that he had ever dealt with.

"Optimus sir, I think it would be best if Riptide finished his recharge, and when he wakes he refuels, and I will be doing a full medical as well" Ratchet warned and Riptide suppressed a groan and laid back down, and allowed the gentle voices of the three primes to lull him into recharge.

She crept along the corridors with undefined stealth, it was part of her gift as a direct descendant of the primes, one in particular. Her father was a great mech, and she planned to find him once she had her siblings with her. One big family reunion.

A really strange family reunion considering that her father had been told that they had all died during the bombings in the war.

However, she still had five siblings to find, and her cousin to so it would be some time before she was reunited with her father.

"_Soon child of the primes, there are many waiting for you home…many"_

"Shut up Prime" She grumbled, and resumed her stealthy movements.

Rosestorm was angry. The Autobots, they were stealing Riptide from her. She couldn't allow that, so she had made a decision, to gain some help from an unconventional source.

Thirteen primes, thirteen primes in her mind and the three she knew were probably the greatest. Including Megatronous, from whom which the leader of the decepticons was named.

He was brutish and powerful, and willing to help her get whatever she wanted.

**Sorry this took so long my little transformer friends! My laptop busted again but since my summer holidays has just begun I should be pumping out chapters (hopefully) so next chapters shouldn't take so long!**

**Sonicxjones, Well, he's going to find out bits and pieces, but as I pointed out they can be damn cryptic.**

**KockOut'sFanGirl221, I did, so loud my mum looked at me funny…but then she does that a lot…**

**Bio team2, I love your description of her, I've never compared a person/character/robot to an alcoholic beverage before but it sure made me laugh! Apt description!**

**Foxbear, They can be more than cruel my friend, as your all about to find out.**

**Cat, Why thank you my mystery reviewer! I hope you continue to enjoy my fics!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

To say that Jack was having trouble recharging would be an understatement. He hated it, but he just couldn't get rid of the dreams, the nightmares and the wars. It had gotten to the point where Bumblebee was starting to stay up with him, because the screams always woke him.

"Riptide, might I have a word?" Optimus asked and Jack nodded, leaving the tired Bumblebee and going over to the autobot leader who walked outside with Jack in tow.

"At this moment in time I believe it would be easier on both yourself and Bumblebee if you didn't share the same room as him anymore" Optimus told him and he blinked, optics shuttering for a moment before nodding.

"Okay" He replied and Optimus sighed, looking out at the desert as the sun cast an orange glow across the horizon, sending hazy waves of heat up into the sky.

"Instead you will be sharing a room with me"

Confusion flashed immediately over Jack's features and he stared confused at Optimus.

"Your going to face much worse than nightmares with the primes, and as I have already experienced it, it would be safer and easier for you to room with me until everything has settled down again" Optimus explained and Jack nodded in thought.

_Well, only two more days and I have to tell them…or Bee will blow a gasket…_

"_**Optimus sir, we've just received a signal from Rosestorm"**_

Optimus pressed his fingers to his helm to respond whilst Jack just tilted his head to the side to listen, he was worried that Rosestorm had contacted them at all.

"What does it say Ratchet?" Optimus asked and Jack stared at the horizon, or more particularly at the approaching dot in the sky.

"_**It's addressed to you Riptide, it says; 'I know all your secrets, I know your deepest darkest desires and your worst nightmares. You cannot change facts, nor can you change the truth. Until we are one, or until we are dead"**_

Jack glared at the dot as it landed in the distance and he turned to Optimus who was still blissfully ignorant.

"Optimus sir, can I have some time alone to think?" He asked and Optimus nodded.

"Do not stray too far Riptide, we must remain hidden" Optimus warned and Jack nodded.

"I know sir"

Optimus left without so much as a backwards glance and Jack glared at the dot. He knew it was her, because it flashed closer at an impossible speed.

Jack felt the electricity build up in his systems, and he bent his legs, before sprinted forwards at a speed unknown to mankind.

The collision sent dust flying into the air, but instead of floating back down to earth it held there, caught between two colliding forces that should never collide.

Like the same side of a magnet, they repelled each other with their similarities.

While the dust hung in the air the two of them did not, Rosestorm crashed her arm against Jack's shoulder and he kicked her in the stomach plating. Rosestorm vanished and appeared behind Jack who turned and caught her kick, using her momentum to throw her but before she landed she vanished again and came crashing down on top of Jack.

"Little boy, keeping secrets, cannot win cannot win" Rosestorm muttered in a darker voice than Jack was used to hearing but he ignored it.

"Can and will" He snarled and the onslaught continued.

Arcee felt strange, it was almost as if she was floating, but she couldn't be floating. She could feel the cool surface of a berth beneath her. She slowly clenched her fingers, feeling the cool berth beneath her fingers and twitching her head to the side as she did so with a gentle sigh. This was so comfortable, she could recharge here forever-

"Arcee? Can you here me?"

She groaned and weakly used her arm to push away at the offending speaker and rolled onto her side.

"Come on Arcee, wake up" Ratchet tried in a gentle voice and she groaned again and opened her optics to glare at Ratchet.

"ngh" She grunted and Ratchet beamed and looked up.

"Optimus, Arcee's awake" He called and there was a sudden rushing of feet as Ratchet helped Arcee sit up.

"Easy, you took quite a bit of damage, you wont be out in the field for a while" Ratchet warned her and she nodded.

She wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

"How long?" She asked, and Bumblebee chirped his answer.

"Five days"

She nodded and looked down at Raff and Miko and frowned.

"Where's Jack?"

**This took too long, sorry.**

**Bio team2, I agree, she is drabbling, and I'm getting kind of bored of writing it so now it'll be less drabble and more nonsensical nonsense.**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, I don't have work, just homework, and that's pretty damn annoying so I understand. Thank you, I hope it continues to entertain you.**

**Lionfire42, HAHAHA, I couldn't stop laughing when I read that, it was brilliant.**

**20drew20, THAAAANKS ;)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jack span and crashed his foot into Rosestorm's face and she snarled, raking her talon like fingers across his chest and he hissed in pain but continued to attack. If he stopped, paused or hesitated for just a second, it would be all over.

He jumped out of the way of another steel fist and the two separated to reappraise each other, the scorching sun sent waves of blurred heat up all around them and Jack knew that both of their bodies were working hard to keep them cool.

"She knows, she knows who you are" Rosestorm muttered absentmindedly and Jack frowned but said nothing, her rambling was becoming nonsensical and he doubted she even knew who she was anymore.

She shifted her weight, and vanished before appearing behind Jack but he ducked under her fist and cracked his knee into her gut doubling her over. Jack them shifted back and kneed her repeatedly in the face with lightening fast movements.

He threw himself away from her and the two stopped, energon was pouring from Rosestorm's face and Jack's chest was doing the same.

"She's awake and she knows, can't lie to her" Rosestorm mumbled, her red optics paling, as though glazed over.

Jack frowned, a nagging voice in the back of his head told him (He suspected it was the primes) that whatever she was saying was important, that it meant something vital.

"Who, Rosestorm who's awake?" Jack asked in the best soothing voice he could manage.

"Arcee"

The base was silent, Raff looked as though he may start crying and Miko just stared absentmindedly at the wall. Optimus turned away and Ratchet sighed, Bumblebee hid his guilt by turning away from them all.

"Well? Where is he?" She demanded, moving to stand but Ratchet stopped her swiftly.

"Don't even think about it, you are not moving off this medical berth until I say so!" He practically snarled at her and she looked taken aback.

"Arcee, Jack…Jack is gone" Optimus told her, still staring down at the floor.

"Gone, where?" She asked and frowned at the way they were all standing, staring at anything but her.

"You…you can't mean that…no" Arcee muttered and shook her head, letting her body lay on the berth, Ratchet muttered something about shock and she lay there.

"He can't…can't be gone" She whispered, the world span and Optimus was calling to her, asking her if she was alright.

"Optimus sir…oh"

Her head shot around at the new voice and she stared at the speaker, and she recalled something that had been said to her by the femme, the decepticon femme.

"_Jack is dead sweetheart. They call him Riptide now"_

She stared at him, and he tried not to stare back but found himself incapable.

"Riptide, this is Arcee" Optimus introduced and Arcee stared at him.

"I thought you said Jack was dead"

The group frowned, Jack cursed in his head and Bumblebee sighed.

"Arcee, this isn't Jack…it's Riptide" Bulkhead told her and she shook her head.

"No, it's Jack. That's what she said, the femme. She said she was called Sasha" Arcee told them and Ratchet found his eyes drawn to Riptide.

"Sasha Clearwater. Her name was Sasha Clearwater" Jack muttered and the group stared at him, none really knew how to feel.

"Jack?" Optimus asked, and he nodded.

A single, confirming nod.

"They didn't know, why didn't you tell them?" Arcee asked him, confused and worried Jack.

"_We influenced him, prevented him"_

Optimus sighed and shook his head, Jack frowned at the primes statements.

"I wasn't influenced by anybody" He grunted and everyone beside Optimus frowned.

"You are inexperienced, I doubt you even realised it" Optimus told him and the group continued to stare.

"Dude, how come Jack get's to be a giant robot?" Miko demanded and Bulkhead gave her a scolding glance.

"Miko, this isn't a joke. We thought he was dead" Bulkhead scorned her and she nodded indignantly.

"I know! But didn't he just say something about being influenced?" She asked and Bulkhead grumbled and nodded.

Raff frowned, and put forward an excellent question.

"What do we tell June?"

**Hey, I hate this chapter. Just thought I'd let you all know this.**

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221, I was on holiday for two weeks, but the updates should speed up now so I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Foxbear, time has finally run out for him, but the story is far from over. This chapter had terrible flow, my holiday knocked out my writing style.**

**Shadow visor, I hope this explained it, she did remember, but it took her a moment to really get her head around it.**

**Lionfire, And entertain you do, plus, favourite? I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Read and Review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Optimus was still trying to understand, how this was possible. From organic to Cybertronian? It was unheard of and Optimus would have thought it entirely impossible if Jack, or rather Riptide, were not standing there before him.

"You do not wish to tell June?" Optimus asked with a frown and Riptide nodded.

"Jack _is _dead Optimus, becoming Riptide was my rebirth" He told Optimus who nodded, he could, to some degree, understand.

When he had gone from Orion Pax to Optimus Prime it had been his rebirth although on a slightly different level to that of Jack's.

"I understand, but you do realise it will be difficult for both Miko and Rafael to keep this from her" Optimus told him and he nodded, looking over at the two of them as they played on the game console, with Miko yelling at her character to move faster.

"I know, but I trust them and I doubt they would intentionally give away my secret" Riptide told the Autobot leader with confidence and Optimus nodded.

"Is there anything else Optimus?" Riptide asked and Optimus shook his head.

"No, that is all…Riptide" Optimus told him, and watched as he joined Miko and Rafael by the games console along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Optimus, you do know what this means for Jack don't you?" Ratchet asked and Optimus said nothing, allowing his old friend to speak his mind.

"He will have to watch the ones he loves die, before he has even finished growing. I put him at a very young age in Cybertronian terms and he is totally unused to the loneliness of being one of the few that remain" Ratchet told Optimus in a low, sullen voice so that the others couldn't hear.

"Were any of us used to the loneliness of the war? I am afraid that he will have to learn, and he is not totally alone. Although we are few, we are not the only survivors are we? Wheeljack is proof of that" Optimus replied and Ratchet nodded with a sigh.

"I know, but dear Primus he was just a child Optimus! In Cybertronian years he was still a sparkling, it makes me feel sick to my spark that someone could do this" Ratchet murmured and Optimus nodded.

"Silas has already proven that he is more than capable of doing things that we cannot even imagine, I doubt even Unicron could come up with some of the things that Silas could" Optimus told the medic who nodded and went to go check on Arcee once more as she lay in recharge on the berth.

He looked at Riptide, and then at Optimus.

"He is still a youngling, maybe he will deny that he needs June, but he needs June. He needs a parent"

With that, Ratchet left Optimus to his thoughts, to consider what exactly they had to do next.

Rosestorm muttered to herself, she muttered and crooned as she walked dragging her feet heavily behind her. The cavern was dark, a strange liquid, in the shade a magnificent shade of crimson, dripped from the ceiling. Rosestorm let the crimson liquid drip onto her metallic body and slither into the crevices of her systems, making her insides burn as it infected her.

"Must…destroy Jack" Megatronous muttered through her, and she shook her head.

"Jack, Jack is mine…all mine…" She muttered but Megatronous disagreed.

"We cannot have him…too many in the way" He seethed and Rosestorm let her head droop before a grin crossed her features.

"If I can't have him…no one can"

To say that Megatron was irritated was something of an understatement. It was clear to him that Rosestorm was mentally unstable and should be eliminated as soon as possible, but on the other hand she was a living miracle. The science that went into her rebirth could revolutionise the war, if he were to turn malicious humans into decepticons he would be unstoppable. No more hiding from the humans, he could simply squash them with his new, expanded army.

It was a impossibility that Megatron would loose this war. He had the most warriors, the better resources and the better fighters. The fact that Optimus had continued to either evade or beat him was simply luck, and a small amount of talent from the Prime.

"Soundwave, I want you to find Rosestorm, earn her trust and then bring her to me" Megatron ordered his ever silent scientist.

"Alive"

**Yeah I think I'm getting my groove back. So here is the next chapter and I have a HUGE twist that I have quite literally just thought of whilst writing this authors note.**

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221, I agree, that last chapter was TERRIBLE, so hopefully now it has gotten worse, it can only get better.**

**Foxbear, yes they can…maybe…**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Very anticlimactic, and you have my sincere apologies for that. That shift sounds awful! I hope you make through alright!**

**Ladyjulianna, Thank you, I'm glad you like the story and hope you continue to do so.**

**Lionfire, I hate blowups, probably why the last chapter was so bad, I knew I would write it wrong and tried my hardest to avoid it.**

**Lunar Mist, I'm sorry to confuse you, I'd been trying to build up to what just happened with Rosestorm and Megatronous. The whole 'nobody can have him' thing, sorry it took so long!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Rosestorm wasn't aware that robots were able to feel cold, but currently she was cold. She was freezing her tailpipe off and had no way to warm herself, the dark and damp cave she was in was sheltered but cool.

So why did it feel like her insides were freezing?

A warning kept flashing in front of her eyes but her vision was too blurred to make it out, so she had no way of knowing what was wrong with her. Not that she could do anything about it either way, she knew nothing about her own body and nothing about how to make herself better.

Rosestorm groaned and the sound reverberated off the walls and the low ceiling, sounding as though something was dying within the depths of the cave.

The only thing that made Rosestorm move was the slow, steady clang of metal on rock. Echoing around the cave, was the sound of footsteps from a rather large, most likely evil, robot.

She pulled herself up and kept a hand on the wall to keep her steady, as the echoes grew louder. She glared around her, her optics slowly dimming as her life drained slowly away.

The figure that came into her ever fading vision was thin, with long arms and long thin legs that clanged surprisingly gently on the floor considering the volume of the clangs. But then that might just have been whatever virus Rosestorm had setting in and playing with her senses.

"_Rosestorm" _The voice wasn't his, Megatrons voice emerged from the voice box and Rosestorm glared at the decepticon.

"Sound…wave" She croaked, trying her hardest to get the words out of her aching voice processor.

"_Come Rosestorm" _This time it was Arachnids voice, calling to her in slight irritation as it had done before. Soundwave held out his hand and Rosestorm shook her head.

"Why should I?" She demanded, sounding strangely more sane than she did when the nagging voices of the primes were present.

When Soundwave had arrived, they had been silent.

"_The poison in your system, will kill you in minutes" _This voice was one that Rosestorm didn't recognise and was full of evil intent, but whether that intent was Soundwave's or merely the speakers was something she couldn't tell.

"Rather die…then go to…Megatron" She mumbled, her vision becoming increasingly blurred.

"_Will not go back!" _There was a fizzing noise _"Just want to help"_

Rosestorm from there had no choice, as Soundwave stepped forwards her vision darkened. The last thing she felt was Soundwave's hands, wrapping around her torso and being gently, ever so gently, lifted off the ground.

Riptide shivered, a strange coldness flowing through his systems that he couldn't explain. His automatic scans told him he was not cold, but warm and the perfect temperature according to Ratchet. It didn't explain the coldness so he put it down to his imagination which was now strangely good at remembering certain situations.

For instance, he hadn't seen or thought about his father in ten years, and yet he could remember the day his father left so very clearly all of a sudden.

_The blonde stood beside him, sporting revealing clothes and heavy makeup including thick blood lipstick that was smeared all over his fathers face._

_Tears were streaming down June's face, and the blonde started to laugh in somewhat of a high pitched voice._

"_What about Jack? You just going to abandon your own son?!" June screamed as his father, tall muscular and strangely sad, held onto the blondes hand._

_He was holding her hand loosely, not willing to show any kind of obvious conviction._

_He was lying._

"_I don't want a kid, I'm too young to be held down by a brat and some jealous whore" He snarled, and Jack noticed a hidden guilt in his fathers eyes._

_The blonde sneered at June, and glared down at Jack with a strange envious glee. As though Jack was entitled to something she herself wasn't, something that she would never get hold of in this lifetime but Jack would._

_June sobbed and the door slammed, she ran past Jack and into the kitchen._

_Jack, wary about the entire scene ran upstairs and thrust open the window to watch his father go. His father and the blonde seemed to be unaware of his presence, which is probably why Jack saw what happened next._

"_Welcome back Silas"_

Primus, Jack decided, was a bitch.

Megatron loomed, Arachnid behind him and Starscream directly to his right. Sporting a well deserved dent on his lower leg Knockout believed as the three of them were told of Soundwave's current assignment.

"When her trust is gained, are we to dissect her?" Knockout asked, hiding an upset tone.

Rosestorm was the first truly beautiful femme he had seen in many earth years, Arachnid was disgusting and the only other femme he was aware of was on the other team.

"Dissect her? With an ability like hers? Don't be ridiculous" Starscream scorned and Megatron glanced at him.

Having recently returned from his latest betrayal Starscream was once again on an unspoken probation and visibly flinched under Megatrons optics and looked as though he wanted to go back and withdraw his previous statement.

"Starscream has a point-"

"I do?"

"- Her ability only emerges every thousand generations. And never alone as far as we can tell which means that there are at least ten others, not including Optimus, who have these abilities" Megatron ignored Starscream's incredulous interjection and allowed Knockout, Arachnid and his second in command to absorb the statement.

"Soundwave will earn her trust, she will rejoin us under strict watch due to her mental stability and she will assist us. The thirteen gifted will be drawn to her and to Riptide" Megatron told them before walking swiftly away.

**OOOOOH! SILAS IS JACKS FATHER! HOLY SHIZZLES! Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that one coming? Neither did Jack! Bwahahaha, and there is a reason Silas never mentions is by the way, which will be explained later on!**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, I like the occasional fluffy bit, like Ratchet's spazzing so I'll throw those in every now and then for good measure. She is off the deep end…kind of…see if you guys can work out the twist.**

**Foxbear, the last to know? She'll never know in this story!**

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221, I have! Holy crap what did Ratchet mean? 'He may never function properly again'!? Ach! I really can't wait for the next ep! And thank you for the compliment!**

**Manga154, Uh…I'm picking up subtle hints about the length of the last chapter…so this one is longer. Normally there about this length because this is how much my brain spews before people go 'What?' so enjoy!**

**Ladyjulianna, No more waiting! And no, Jack wont be getting with Arcee, Jack is getting with someone else.**

**I've decided to challenge you guys! See if you can work out one of the many twists I have in store! If you do I'll…I don't know, write you a oneshot? How does that sound?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**

**ALMOST FORGOT! Whoever is the one hundredth reviewer (My first fic to reach one hundred reviews! SQUEAL!) Will receive a TFP oneshot of their choice! (Within reason obviously)**


	21. Chapter 21

Rosestorm felt dreary, but definitely better than she had before her brief stint in the land of robot dreams. She could see the primes, but they were silent, cowering from a new prime that demanded silence.

She made a rumbling sound in the back of her throat as her optics lit up, she was aware of the fact she was once again cold but again not as cold as she was before.

"_Rosestorm"_

The sound of Arachnids voice made Rosestorm jump, and her head span for a moment before she registered Soundwave, watching her in silence.

"You again" She muttered, her voice hoarse but no longer weak.

"_You were expecting…someone else?" _He asked, a combination of voices posing the question.

How many voices had he recorded? Rosestorm wondered if her own voice had been recorded and stored for further use, the thought made her shiver slightly.

"Well you did use Arachnids voice, so I was expecting Arachnid" Rosestorm told him indignantly, feeling strangely relaxed for the first time since she had become Rosestorm.

"_Apologies for the confusion" _A new voice, but this time it was accompanied by the most insignificant shrug from Soundwave.

"Do you ever use your own voice?" Rosestorm asked him, intrigued at the thought of Soundwave's own voice.

"_No" _

Rosestorm blinked and hid a small smile.

"Well, always did like the strong silent type" She muttered and Soundwave tilted his head to the side but said, or rather played, nothing.

"Why did you help me?" She asked, sitting up straighter and letting her back lean against the cool rock of the cave.

"_You are different, special" _Rosestorm waited for him to continue _"We are different. I cannot let someone…like you…just die"_

Rosestorm wasn't sure what he meant by 'we are different' but she really didn't feel like questioning him, she could feel the fogginess again dragging her under.

"_Sleep, I'll be here when you wake" _

Before Rosestorm drifted off she wondered where Soundwave could have found a voice that soothing.

Riptide sat silently as the information digested, Silas, his father? How had he not realised it before? Perhaps it had been because his father had been a completely taboo subject for his entire life, perhaps it was because his mother had painted him as a villain and he didn't want to think of him.

Whatever the reason, he knew now, but what did he do with the information?

"Riptide? Is everything alright?"

He glanced up at Optimus and went to nod, but paused before shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess"

Optimus glanced over at the others on base, the children were talking animatedly with Bumblebee whilst Ratchet was tending to Arcee, Bulkhead had gone out on a brief patrol.

Optimus sat beside Riptide and waited, for he knew something was coming.

"Optimus, do you have parents on Cybertron?" He questioned, and Optimus thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, though during the war many parents had to employ nanny bots to care for the younglings" Optimus told him, presuming this was about June.

"What was your father like?"

The question caught Optimus off guard but he replied after only a few moments of thought.

"I did not know my father, nor my mother. I was cared for by one of their friends, who raised me from creation" Optimus explained and Riptide nodded, he had hoped that Optimus would somewhat understand but obviously not.

"He was, however, like a father to me. He was kind, and never raised his voice in any circumstances" Optimus told him, sensing the desire for more information.

"_Silence…we cannot reach her…"_

Riptide lifted his head and frowned, and Optimus did the same.

"Was that the?" Riptide asked and Optimus nodded.

"_She is protected…he keeps us away…cannot reach her"_

"Cannot reach who?" Riptide asked aloud and the two of them waited for a reply.

"_Rosestorm…she is protected by…the other prime…"_

Riptide frowned, another prime? That made four including himself, not that he really considered himself a prime. But who was the fourth?

"There is a fourth prime with Rosestorm…he seems to have the ability to block the primes voices and their influence" Optimus thought aloud and Riptide wondered if without the primes whispering into her ear, would Rosestorm regain some of her sanity?

"I thought you couldn't block out their voices" Riptide muttered and Optimus breathed a sigh through his vents and nodded.

"As did I, but it seems as though we were incorrect. We must find this prime and discover what it is he is doing with Rosestorm" Optimus told Riptide, before going to speak with Ratchet.

Riptide reminded himself of the reason he had wanted to speak to Optimus, and mentally cursed because he hadn't told him.

But then, how do you tell someone your father is the reason you've been turned into a giant robot?

**Yeah, it's short. Sorry bout that, but if I wrote what I wanted to it would be way too long and it would get boring.**

**Guest, Yeah, I have random ideas regularly, but not all of them get put in, thanks for the review!**

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221, I can't wait to see how they develop Bulkhead's character cause they're gonna have ta! I can't wait!**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Optimus would be the best father in the world, he just would. I love torturing Jack, and I thought Silas would be the perfect way to do so considering it's all his fault anyway!**

**Foxbear, it hit me randomly, so I wrote it in and hoped it worked. **

**Ladyjulianna, The twist has yet to be revealed, but I hope it catches you all off guard when it leaps out of the screen and tries to eat your brains.**

**Lionfire42, Holy scrap works.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	22. Chapter 22

Riptide and Bumblebee crept along to the highway and Riptide looked down at the passing vehicles, he still hadn't gotten himself a vehicle mode and he needed one if he was going to be helping search for Rosestorm and this mystery prime.

Riptide spotted several bikes but dismissed them, they were a bit too bulky for his preference and his requirements.

"There" He muttered and grinned, locking onto the bike and transforming swiftly.

The shining liquid blue Yamaha Fazer shone in the light, with streaks of black running down the side adding an extra dim hue.

"Nice" Bumblebee told him, transforming himself as the two of them shot back to base with Riptide shooting ahead as he tested his new form and speed.

They arrived at base and Riptide leapt as he transformed and landed in a light crouch, the group turning and Ratchet shaking his head.

"I'm dealing with a child, the primes are coming and we are dealing with a child" He grumbled turning back to the screen and trying to locater once more.

"Riptide, we have an idea that may work, but if it makes you uncomfortable then we shall not do it" Optimus told him, and Riptide frowned and glanced over at a medical table standing nearly vertical and he recognised it instantly.

"That's a mind link" He pointed out needlessly and Ratchet nodded.

"Due to your similar bodies and birth shall we say in the Cybertronian world the you and Rosestorm share corresponding signals, and a it is highly likely that you are linked mentally" Ratchet explained and Riptide froze.

"What?" He asked slowly and Ratchet gave him a moment to recover.

"She's in my head!?" He asked, hands unconsciously coming up to his helm as he digested the information.

"We don't know for certain…but it is highly likely hence the need for the mind link" Ratchet told him and he sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah…okay I trust you…" He muttered and Ratchet led him over to the berth and strapped him in.

"This, is going to feel very strange" Ratchet warned, and plugged in the link.

Rosestorm's head buzzed, she frowned as her optics lit up and she sat. She didn't know that robots got buzzing in their audio receptors, or migraines for that matter but that's how she currently felt.

Soundwave glanced over as she rubbed her helm, and came walking over slowly his thin legs making hardly a sound on the echoing surface.

"_Something wrong?" _He questioned and she shrugged her shoulders and winced, rubbing her head again.

"Robots get headaches right?" She half asked half groaned and Soundwave took her helm gently in his hands and lifted her head up so that he was looking directly into her optics.

"_Occasionally…perhaps you are still…recovering…from previous injuries?" _Soundwave suggested tilting her head to the side and gently opening her mouth, she complied and presumed he knew what he was doing.

"_I don't like this"_

Rosestorm said nothing as he released her head and his mask/screen lit up and an image of her own helm popped up, several of the areas were highlighted in red and she frowned.

"That doesn't look good" She commented and his head dipped slightly in a nod, and Rosestorm frowned in confusion and slight apprehension.

"_A link…like twins…" _He 'muttered' quietly to himself and raised his hand up to the back of her helm and she shivered as he placed a long delicate finger on some kind of port or switch.

"What're you doing?" She asked, a small amount of fear creeping into her voice.

"_I need to…switch off the link…you'll need to go back into stasis" _He told her playing the recording quietly, and she presumed it was meant to be comforting.

He pressed the switch with his long delicate finger and her optics dimmed and her legs gave way under her, but he moved in swiftly and hooked his arms under hers.

He lifted her and lay her down gently on the rocks and let her rest. He'd have to cover that switch…he didn't want anyone else to know about the weak point.

"_Soundwave to Megatron. Am gaining…trust from target. Will return when full trust…is conveyed" _He reported and sat, watching Rosestorm for a few moments before decided that he had to go out and gather some energon for her for when she woke.

"Sleep well…Rosestorm" He muttered as he turned and left the confined safety of the cave.

Riptide could feel Rosestorm, but it wasn't like he expected. As opposed to the chaos he had expected her mind was calm, collected and organised. He looked around the vast space and tried to figure out how exactly he was supposed to navigate in here.

"What up Jack"

He turned and frowned, Sasha stood before him and when he looked down at himself, he realised that he was no longer Riptide, he was Jack again.

"Whoa" He muttered observing himself, flexing his fingers and toes and running his hand through his brown hair.

"Nice isn't it? To be us again for a while" She asked with a slight smile and he nodded before staring at her suspiciously.

"You're not going to try and kill me or anything are you?" He asked her and she laughed, a musical sound that drifted around the organised room that was her mind.

"No, when we're here. We're us. Not Riptide and Rosestorm, just Jack and Sasha" She explained and he nodded looking around once more, and recognising the room they were in.

"This is our homeroom class" He muttered and she nodded in agreement as the two observed their surroundings.

"What's life like as a good guy?" She asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much has changed for me, my mother thinks I'm dead though" He told her and she nodded.

"What's life like as a bad guy?" He asked her, worried and genuinely curious.

"I don't really know, Rosestorm isn't really me I guess…more like a split personality. The bits of me I kept hidden away" She told him with a small shrug.

"So…are you always here? Just…alone?" He asked and she nodded and did a quick twirl on her toes.

"It's not so bad, the primes keep me company…or at least they did" She told him and he noticed that she was taller here, at least taller than he remembered her being.

"Why are they silent? They're worried because they can't contact you, or Rosestorm for that matter" Jack told her and she scrunched up her face in thought.

"Soundwave. I think he's a prime to, they're all scared of him and his prime" She told him and the world started to fizz away.

"I'll see you later Jack" She called as the world dimmed, and stasis consumed him.

**Overdue I know, but I'm in my final year of high school and have shed loads of homework to do so updates may become far and few between but I WILL continue to update.**

**Bio team2, We lost you for a second there! It was bit obvious who the new prime was but thank you for not spoiling it, much appreciated!**

**KnockOut'sFanGirl221, He maaaaay be, but then he maaaaay not be. Hahaha, I'll leave you to ponder upon it.**

**Manga154, This one is longer! And will do, thanks!**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Wow your name is long, Optimus will rage, I just hope I can write him right because it's not often that he rages now is it?**

**Foxbear, he can and eventually will. He should know by now that secrets are not good.**

**Sonicxjones, I would have pictures but I am really a terrible artist so unfortunately noo…but if anyone feels like making one feel free, I have a deviant art account (It's rubbish but hey ho)**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Soundwave got the feeling, when Rosestorm awoke, that something was different. He had been caring for her for a week now and as always when he was with a person in close quarters, had developed an idea of what normality was with her.

This, was not normality and it concerned Soundwave.

She sat with her back against the wall as she always did but she was silent, there was no enquiry as to her physical well being, or to what he was doing just…nothing.

He wanted to enquire as to her well being, but he was unaware of the protocols required in this situation.

"_Rosestorm"_

Her head snapped up as Arachnids voice barked out and Soundwave instantly regretted the choice in recordings but it was the first one he found.

"Soundwave" She stated and he saw the quirk of her lips that indicated her humour and he visibly relaxed.

He wondered why her reaction had him so tense in the first place.

"_Is something the matter?" _A much kinder, masculine voice and Rosestorm blinked her optics as though she didn't understand his question.

"Nothing's the matter…not as such" She told him, mumbling the last part of the sentence and Soundwave's head tilted to the side, more curious than he should have been.

More concerned as well.

"_Please…please explain" _Soundwave wasn't sure why he repeated the please, and he was sure that Rosestorm was in the same frame of mind but she said nothing.

"Why are you helping me?"

Soundwave took a moment to think of the best response.

His mission objective was to gain her trust, to bring her back to the decepticons for further study.

So why had he not taken her back? She would go, should he ask…but here he was protecting her, keeping her safe from the outside world that threatened to send her into oblivion.

"_I want to help you" _Was the answer he ended up choosing.

She frowned, clearly not satisfied with the answer and Soundwave stood, approaching her tentatively and she watched him as he stopped in front of her.

Soundwave was entirely unused to a situation like this and was pretty much running on gut instinct, as he kneeled in front of her.

Rosestorm waited for his to do something, she wasn't entirely sure what he was doing (much like Soundwave himself) but was patient enough to allow him to take his time, as he reached forwards and lay a thin hand on the side of her face, before allowing it to trail down to her neck.

If Rosestorm had been able to swallow, she would have swallowed very loudly in that moment where Soundwave's blank mask was inches from her face.

"For you Rosestorm, I would change the way the earth spins"

**OKAY. There's a reason this chapter is so short, I wanted to write some Rosestorm/Soundwave fluff cause OHMYGODILOVETHEM. Normally, I don't like putting my OC's with characters but I really really really like them together.**

**I may have written Soundwave out of character, but as he is a scientist (torture expert etc) I figured he'd be pretty touchy feely and I am presuming this will be the first time he's fallen for someone so he'd probably think it was up to him to physically change the way the earth spins should she demand it.**

**Autobot-Blurr 221, There are so many twists in this story it would take too long to write them all down individually…so you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Bio team2, Someone needs to help this guy…wait reprogrammed by cons? Does that mean Soundwave is reading this…I may have to run…**

**Manga154, All my reviewers get mentioned! And yes, that will be elaborated on later when…oh…I'm not gonna say ahahaha.**

**Lionfire, It must, I mean COME ON! He must be a prime! Think about it, food for thought.**

**Foxbear, It came to me when writing, so I through it in to see if it would work, I'm glad it did!**

**20drew20, Apparently nobody did, but then that was what I was aiming for.**

**Richard'sQueen, It's nice to see the contrast in Rosestorm and Sasha, maybe Sasha will make a comeback…or maybe she wont, who knows.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	24. Chapter 24

Riptide let his optics shimmer into life, not caring about the throbbing in his head.

Sasha was still in there, only subconsciously, but that was better than nothing.

He sat up on his berth and glanced around, his helm throbbed painfully and he winced, ever so slightly, as he stood from the berth.

He let the room still before he walked slowly, very slowly from his shared room with Optimus and onto the base.

Bulkhead was sat with Mieko who was talking animatedly and gesticulating insanely, whilst Bee and Raf were playing video games as per usual.

Riptide made a beeline for the medical berth, where Arcee was in recharge, looking more peaceful than he could ever remember seeing her.

He heard Ratchet behind him, gears whirring lightly as he also recharged. Riptide smirked, Ratchet only ever slept when his systems couldn't take it anymore.

Daft old medic.

"She is recovering quicker than most"

Riptide barely glanced up as Optimus entered, the primes were muttering lightly to themselves, making Riptides helm throb further.

"She's strong" Riptide muttered mainly to himself but Optimus found himself nodded.

"Riptide, I believe our conversation was left unfinished earlier" Optimus pointed out and Riptide nodded, leaving Arcee to her slumber as she recovered.

"Is there anything in particular that you wanted to speak of?" The older mech asked him and Riptide sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, there's something that you need to know" Riptide told him, taking a breath and thinking of how to phrase his important news.

"Well…uh you remember June said that my father walked out on us right?" He asked, sounding more like Jack than he had in such a long time.

"I don't know if it's because I was always told not to think of him…but I didn't recognise him when I saw him" He murmured and Optimus frowned.

"Riptide, are you saying that you have recently seen your father?" Optimus asked and Riptide nodded, his systems in taking a whirr of breath as he considered his next phrase very carefully.

"It's Silas"

Rosestorm allowed Soundwave to lead her forwards, his hand was grasping hers quite tightly as Megatron waited patiently for them to approach. Rosestorm knew what Megatron wanted, to see how she had come to be what she was.

Soundwave had already promised her that he wouldn't allow any harm to befall her.

Megatron greeted Soundwave with the dip of his helm, and Rosestorm with a small, sinister grin. Needless to say it didn't help her wary and suspicious mood.

"Welcome back Rosestorm, I trust you have recovered from your lapse of sanity" Megatron greeted and, mutely, Rosestorm nodded.

Soundwave squeezed her hand.

Arachnid was eyeing her carefully, as if she expected her to turn into some kind of wild, rabid animal. Which in all fairness was a likely scenario, but with Soundwave nearby she would be fine.

Soundwave the prime, the thought made her giggle inside.

"Due to the…circumstances of your condition, shall we say, you will be sharing a room with Soundwave" Knockout told her, eyes trailing up and down her frame in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable.

"_Soundwave…acknowledges. I'll take her away then…shall I?" _Soundwave told him, leading Rosestorm away from the group and towards the ship and it's dark, winding corridors.

Rosestorm had almost forgotten that Soundwave didn't speak to others, she wondered if she was the first to hear his voice.

She doubted this very much, but she took pride in the fact that she had been the first to hear it in what she was presuming was a very, very long time. The recorders didn't fail to creep her out though, she wondered how many dead voices he was using.

How many screams he had recorded.

Surprisingly, the thought of him torturing others didn't upset her as much as it might have a few weeks ago. But then a few weeks ago she was an innocent human and now she was a giant robot with a mute boyfriend.

She frowned as Soundwave showed her to their room, it was very plain and had two berths, one either side of the room.

Was Soundwave her boyfriend? It sounded so childish in light of who she now was. Did robots have boyfriends and girlfriends? For that matter, did they even have relationships?

She huffed to herself, not noticing Soundwave's growing concern at her silence, and huffing.

"Rosestorm?"

She glanced over at him, breaking free from her stupor.

"Yes?" She asked, loving the sound of his velvet voice, and hating the way she sounded so inferior to him.

Which she kind of was.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, one of his long fingers tracing circles on the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just thinking" She told him, sitting on what had been allocated 'her' berth and pulling him down to join her.

"About?" He inquired, which she found just a bit adorable.

"Do Cybertronians have relationships like humans do?" She asked, looking anywhere but at him.

The conversation was awkward enough as it was.

"We have something similar" He admitted, and he resisted the urge to shift where he was sat.

It seemed as though she was as naïve in this area as he was. He knew not how to court a human, and she knew not how to court an alien.

It was a rather peculiar predicament.

"We will work out our own kind of relationship" He told her, and she leaned into his chest and the two of them lay back on the berth, and they just lay there as day ended and night began.

The moonlight was perfect tonight. The sky was perfectly cloudless so that all of his men could covertly move through the dense undergrowth.

Silas was watching from the cameras, part of him, part of him that had been locked away and hidden for many years, was thinking about what an awful person he was.

The rest of him knew he was a genius.

He wanted what was rightfully his, Riptide was his.

How better than to get him back than with his co-creator?

June was in for a shock.

**Sorry this took so long! What with my studies and family birthdays I've been a bit rushed but here it is! Also, I have a week off so I should be able to right more. But I wouldn't hold me to that.**

**Autobot-Blur 221, Of course I have! I loved it! :D**

**Foxbear, I like him to. It's an interesting angle on his character I think, but obviously he's still a vicious guy as you will find out very, very soon. *Begin gleeful cackling***

**Richard'sQueen, Fluff is very fluffy. I love fluffy. :3 Derp.**

**Falloutaki, He did, and he will again…next time it'll be more sinister.**

**Anonymous, interesting name you have. And yes! Soundwave SPOKE!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	25. Chapter 25

Optimus found that he had frozen to the spot, surely he had miss heard. It just couldn't be, could it?

"Optimus?" Riptide asked and Optimus was reminded of just how young Riptide truly was.

"I understand" He replied but this just made Riptide flinch, for they both knew it was a lie.

But Optimus had no words, they had failed him entirely in this moment of shock and trepidation.

"I just…I thought you'd like…to know" Riptide muttered, and when it was apparent that Optimus still wasn't going to respond, vanished back within the confines of the base.

What was Optimus meant to say? He really didn't know.

Riptide strode through the base as fast as he could without looking like a maniac, there was no way Optimus would still accept him now. What would he do? Where would he go?

A wrenching pain in his skull sent him to his knees and he grasped at his helm desperately, and began clawing at it. This was painful, excruciatingly painful.

He heard heavy, slow footsteps and then the voice of Optimus calling but he was more interested in the other voice.

Silas's voice.

"_Well Riptide, isn't this quant? Oh, not the base if your there. No, no, I mean your room!"_

He whimpered and he vaguely registered Optimus's booming voice calling for Ratchet, quick.

"_It's been so long since I've seen your mother, she's with me now. Pity this radio only responds to my voice isn't it?" _

His mother, oh dear god Silas had his mother.

"_June, as sweet as I remember…somewhat more feisty though. Well, I guess you'll be wanting her back…"_

Give her back, that's all he wanted…but what was the catch? Because with Silas, there was always, _always _a catch.

"_Or perhaps you'd like a little brother or sister? Hahaha, well Riptide, son. Perhaps if you find us in time, she'll be alright"_

Had he still been human, Riptide would have vomited, he would have brought up everything within his systems at the sick cruel laughter that echoed through his helm.

"_But then again, perhaps not"_

Rosestorm stood with Soundwave and Arachnid as they were given their orders, it had been silently agreed that Rosestorm remain with Soundwave until her mental condition could be stabilised when she wasn't around him.

Once the orders had been given Rosestorm followed Soundwave to his usual post, in front of several large monitors watching the screens intently.

Rosestorm was sat with a data pad in hand, reading through some Cybertronian glyphs in attempt to become a better part of her new race.

If she could read their language, speak their language and learn their ways then maybe she could become closer to Soundwave.

After all, it was clear that they neither cared nor desired to learned about the humans and their customs, so it was up to her to learn about theirs.

She could so that, Soundwave had been teaching her and now only _most _of the glyphs looked like a five year old had attacked an ipad, the rest made a tiny bit of sense.

"Rosestorm, what are you doing?" Knockout asked and Soundwave's long delicate fingers hesitated only for a moment before continuing.

Soundwave had made it quite evident to Rosestorm that he did not like Knockout, not in the slightest. Though that might have had something to do with the way that every time she saw him his eyes were roaming inappropriately over her form.

"I'm trying to read this" She told him very slightly lifting the data pad from her lap before putting it back down and staring at the dimly glowing screen intently.

"Would you like some assistance? I know that earthlings do not read Cybertronian" Knockout offered sitting beside her and he did teach her to read…

…at first.

Rosestorm was very aware of Knockout's hand, resting on what she guessed was her thigh.

There was something else she needed to learn, Cybertronian anatomy.

She shirked away from his touch, placing the data pad where his hand had just been so that he couldn't put it back and he smirked down at the data pad, showing her another word.

She needed to learn how to write as well…reading first, writing second.

"This here-" Knockout continued but Rosestorm had had enough of his wandering hands.

Apparently Soundwave had to.

**Two cliffies! Aren't I a cow? Bwahahaha!**

**Sorry this took so long, I had to revise for a maths exam so I was a bit preoccupied. And I have an art exam soon, so I'm going to be doing art. Big surprise.**

**Anonymous, I know what Anonymous means, it was just mean to be humorous. I don't care what name you have, reviews make my day! Can't say I have heard of Energon O's, I may have to look it up. I wanted to make Soundwave more alive without (hopefully) ruining his character.**

**Richard'sQueen, June shall rage, Optimus will rage. Not yet, but soon. EVERYONE WILL RAGE! I can't wait to write angry Optimus, I've never written angry Optimus. It's gonna be awesome!**

**Lionfire42, Hahaha, June wont be doing anything soon, bwahaha. This is gonna be goooood.**

**Foxbear, Jack is always in for large quantities of suffering, it's unfortunate but highly entertaining.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Another late update, cause I had a college audition up in London which is a hole days journey from here. Alright, the reason this is up here instead of at the bottom is that I have a warning for this chapter.**

**CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Warning issued.**

**Foxbear, I have not finished with the Knockout bashing, I like him but this was so coming to him. The rift is slightly smaller, but still there, wait till you see what happens next.**

**Carnomaniac, I like KO too, but he needed that, seriously.**

**Thelegofan, I know right? It just came to me and I was like 'light bulb!' so I wrote it down ASAP!**

**Richard'sQueen, Don't put the image into your head or you shall never remove it. It cannot be unseen. Raging prime going to rock!**

**Blackshadow, Yeah, Rosestorm and Soundwave are boyfriend and girlfriend if you like, it'll develop.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**

Knockout was thrown backwards by a swift backhand from Soundwave, who stood possessively in front of Rosestorm with an angry stance. Knockout stood and growled at Soundwave.

"What, was that for?" He demanded the intelligence officer who pointed behind him at Rosestorm who was still holding the data pad and looking slightly out of place.

"Rosestorm? I was teaching her to read!" Knockout growled starting forwards but another backhand from Soundwave send him crashing down once more.

By now, Megatron and Arachnid had come to inspect what was causing such noise and Knockout stood once more, either ignoring or oblivious to the crowd.

"What is it to you? She's the first femme other than Arachnid we've seen in an age, I'm just the only one confident enough to try to-" Another backhand, much more powerful than the first two combined sent him flying across the room and Soundwave stomped after him.

He lifted Knockout off the ground and held him, holding onto the red decepticon's throat tightly.

"_You do not approach her, you do not touch her…if you do…you die" _Soundwave told him, and even though the combination of voices wasn't necessary very evil it sounded menacing.

"Understood" Knockout gasped and Soundwave dropped him and walked back over to Rosestorm who hadn't moved.

He didn't speak or play a recording, he simply reached out a hand to her and she grasped it and stood. Without glancing back, Soundwave and Rosestorm retired to their quarters.

"That was certainly interesting" Arachnid muttered and Megatron made a 'hm' noise as he thought about it.

"Very interesting" He grinned maliciously and returned to his duties as decepticon leader.

Riptide's breath was raspy and horrible, not because he was in pain but he was afraid. Silas had his mother. Silas had his mother. Silas had his mother.

It rattled in his brain repeatedly and he couldn't let it go. He had to save her, needed to. But unlike in his other plans, Silas had left no clues. She could be anywhere on Earth right now.

Riptide knew she wasn't, he was pretty sure she was still at his old home with June, just waiting for him to return and fall into his trap.

"No time limit, no clues…this isn't like Silas at all" Ratchet grumbled still searching on his monitors, Riptide was sat on the berth and Arcee was laying on the berth beside him holding onto his hand.

She wasn't sure what terrified her more, the thought that she couldn't help, or seeing him in this state.

"We'll find her Riptide, she'll be okay" Arcee assured him and he nodded, and proceeded to take several deep breaths as Optimus walked in.

Riptide dipped his head and his gaze dropped to the floor, something that made Optimus' spark lurch painfully, and Arcee glared at him for it.

"Riptide, do you know where they may be?" Optimus asked, sitting beside him and placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Riptide was silent, still breathing deeply and then nodded.

"I think they're home" He told Optimus solemnly who nodded and glanced at Ratchet, who immediately started scanning Riptide's old home and the area around it.

"Riptide, it _will_ be alright" Optimus told him, and Riptide believed him.

How wrong Optimus was.

Silas was done here. He had left his mark, done what he had needed to do. June had been so shocked to see him, and then he had backhanded her. She had fallen with a whimper and leaped back up to attack but she never stood a chance.

Silas grabbed her hand and spun her around, and then, very swiftly and with the air of a man who was taking out the trash, snapped her neck to the side.

She was limp and hit the floor with a thud, and he closed the door behind him and got to arranging her body.

Riptide was in for a surprise.


	27. Chapter 27

Optimus had gone alone. Ratchet was waiting nearby as backup, and the others were still at base. Optimus wasn't sure why he had come alone, but the primes were whispering within his mind. Telling him that all was not well.

He parked outside the house, the only house in the darkened street with the hallway light on and let his holoform fizzle into life.

He stepped carefully over the threshold of the house, closing the door almost silently behind him as he came forwards. The light allowed him to spot a small trail on the floor.

His spark skipped a pulse when he saw that it was red, but then relaxed when he realised it wasn't blood he relaxed.

It was…ink? Paint perhaps, but not blood. The chemical's were all wrong, it couldn't be blood.

Riptide wouldn't have known that.

Optimus continued forwards, noting the cold chill in the air and the hushed voices of the primes as he did so. If he listened carefully, he could hear one of the primes cackling in mad glee.

He followed the ink trail into the kitchen, where he spotted June.

She was sat with her back to him, on the counter space reading a book.

"June?" Optimus called out lightly, a huge weight lifted from his spark.

No response.

The weight dropped back onto him, and he placed a hand on June's shoulder.

"_Dead"_

The primes hissed at him, repeatedly.

"_Dead"_

He walked around her, so he could see her face.

"_Dead"_

A bone was jutting out of the front of her neck, her skin was white and her lips blue.

"_Dead"_

Her eyes were half lidded, empty and dead as they stared.

"_DEAD"_

Slowly, as though she would leap back into life, Optimus reached up to his comm.

"Ratchet, send in your holoform"

Rosestorm thought that it had been very noble, almost like an outdated disney movie that never quite made the cut. Charming, romantic and just damn adorable.

"You…don't mind?" Soundwave queried in a worried tone and she shook her head with a large smile.

"Mind? You can save me any day" She assured, leaning forwards to lean on his chest.

He sighed in relief, many Cybertronian's were protective of their partners and this wasn't unusual really.

Humans? Did they do that? Were they protective like he had just been?

"Soundwave"

Rosestorm's voice demanded attention and he looked down at her, she looked stern but also somewhat amused.

Though what was amusing about his discomfort he just didn't know.

"Some people are like that you know, humans" She told him, both of them were sat on Soundwaves berth with their limbs tangled together.

"As long as you don't start hitting me I don't have a problem" She muttered and his head lurched away, and he stared down at her.

"Do you think…that I'd-"

Rosestorm slapped his face.

It was the lightest, simplest slap that anyone could have mustered. A strong willed human could have hit him harder.

"Don't even go there" She warned, hissing as she did so.

Soundwave didn't want to go there. Soundwave wanted to be as far away from 'there' as he possibly could right now.

"What I meant," Rosestorm started in a stern voice and he listened intently to her "was that in human relationships, sometimes one of them can get violently obsessed"

Soundwave took in this information and digested it carefully, again this wasn't unlike some Cybertronian relationships. He searched some of the terms she had used, and found an article on domestic abuse.

Again, he had heard rumours of such a thing on Cybertron.

Megatron was particularly into that kind of…thing…

"I swear, that I shall never harm you" He told her, and primus did he mean it.

Of course he meant it, he couldn't even imagine hurting her. Or letting others hurt her.

Like Knockout…

His grip tightened unconsciously on Rosestorm when he thought about Knockout, his hands on her. On Rosestorm. _His_ Rosestorm.

Damn that pissed him off.

Riptide didn't want to wait, he wanted to go and make sure that his mother was alright. She didn't have to know that it was him, just that a concerned autobot wanted to help. That was what the autobots did, protect humans. June was a special case, she was particularly involved with the autobots so it wouldn't even phase her if Riptide turned up.

But Optimus said wait. Everybody said wait.

So here he was, waiting.

The primes were getting on his nerves, and he wanted nothing more than to escape from it.

So he did. He lay back on the berth and let stasis consume him.

**Short chapter. Hopefully it'll be quality over quantity guys!**

**Thelegofan, You alright? I know, it's a bit of a shock right? Wait till you hear Primes excuse.**

**Foxbear, It's something I haven't seen before, but I really wanted to try something a bit more daring.**

**JazznProwl's sparklingAriaFyre, Don't cry!…Okay, you can cry it was pretty dark, even for Silas. Well…I'd like to say it's get nicer, but it really, really doesn't.**

**Blackshadow, Oh, she's dead alright. As dead as a dodo. Why should they do anything? They're badass!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	28. Chapter 28

Optimus couldn't tell Riptide, it would destroy him. It had been decided, Ratchet had reluctantly agreed with him. It was Riptide's own good, for his welfare and state of mind.

Fowler had agreed to help, even the primes seemed to think this was the best thing to do.

He walked into the base, keeping himself as casual as he could. Riptide stood up and looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Riptide pleaded and Optimus smiled at him.

Even though every time he looked at Riptide he saw June's pale face, her blue lips and her lifeless unseeing eyes.

"June has been relocated, for her own protection" Optimus told him confidently and Riptide frowned.

"Relocated? What…what do you mean?" Riptide asked him with a confused frown.

"Riptide, June still thinks that you're dead. In order to keep her safe Fowler has agreed to help relocate her to a small town in England" Ratchet explained and Riptide considered it for a moment and nodded.

"So…she'll be safe now? The Decepticon's wont be able to find her?" Riptide asked hopefully and Optimus nodded.

He couldn't bear to see Riptide in such agony, but his spark was startling to fluctuate in pain at the thought of lying to Riptide. The primes were silent, but Optimus' own thoughts were attacking his mind and breaking him mentally.

"Please excuse me everyone, I have something I need to do" Optimus told him with a smile before he left the base.

"_Silas. You will meet me in the gorge now. Alone" _Optimus ordered through his comm. link over the frequency he knew Silas was using, he'd left it carved into June's spine after all.

"_See you soon"_

**Okay, this is short because the next chapter will be dedicated solely to Optimus and Silas' big stand off. There's gonna be violence, people getting blown up and possibly a death. Or not, you know, I may just be screwing with ya.**

**In fact, I'm going to put up a poll on my account about what may/may not happen.**

**Thelegofan, Wow, it's nice to know Jack has a brother figure out there. Hey Rocky, pleased to meet ya. Glad your enjoying the story! Keep reviewing pleasies!**

**Lionfire, Silas is a bastard, I never really liked him. The only reason I gave him a chance is because the voice actor plays Lex Luthor in the Justice League.**

**Foxbear, Here comes BAMF!Optimus. He gonna kick butt!**

**JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre, I'm seeing a trend in the reviews here, I think I've turned Silas into the most hated TF character that ever existed.**

**Blackshadow, yes, poor June.**

**Dragonlord1337, Nothing every really works out her Silas wants it do though does it?**

**Crow-DarkHeart, Thanks.**

**Hey peeps! I have an idea, my 150****th**** reviewer? You will get a oneshot dedicated solely to you! Wooo!**

**Read and Review guys! You may get a oneshot!**

**Tulip Out.**


	29. Chapter 29

The gorge was dark, and the sun was descending over the dunes around Optimus as he stood watching the tiny devious creature that was Silas approach him. Optimus wasn't entirely sure how a being so small could be so cruel and create such huge amounts of anguish and pain.

Silas showed no fear, nor any courage. Merely serenity. It irritated Optimus to say the least, Optimus would even be willing to go as far as to say it was pissing him off.

Yeah. Silas was pissing Optimus off.

Silas stood at the opposite side of the gorge, covered in mechanical armour that made him slightly larger than humans should be but not to the point where he equalled in size with an Autobot or Decepticon.

However, Optimus knew to be wary of anything that Silas brought to a battle. Silas, Optimus had learnt, did nothing without careful thought and consideration to how an event could go.

He was very similar to Megatron in that sense.

"Is this it? Our final showdown?" Silas asked with a serene smile, as though his victory was assured but Optimus knew it wasn't.

He would win, for Riptide, for June, and for Rosestorm. Rosestorm had been destroyed by this man, and so had Riptide. This man deserved nothing more than a slow, painful death and Optimus would not deny him it.

"Today Silas, I will end your life and the cruelties you bring with it" Optimus promised the human who laughed without humour.

"If I had a nickel" He retorted casually, and Optimus watched his armour move to cover his face.

It was bulky, but the joints were smooth and nothing creaked like most human technology did. It was clearly designed to be similar to his own body and it's movements, as it was as natural as a youngling.

That is to say, headstrong and clumsy.

The body leapt over the gap between the two of them with relative ease and span mid air, bringing a foot up to kick Optimus in the stomach but Optimus lifted his arms to block.

The kick was much harder than Optimus had expected and it made him stumble backwards, Optimus scowled and threw his arms wide. Silas was thrown backwards in his armour but he landed in a crouch, skidding backwards and sending dirt up into the air.

"It seems as though you are underestimating me Optimus" Silas laughed and Optimus grunted, striding forwards and rearing his foot back.

He shot his leg forwards and kicked Silas in the chest, and Silas flew straight up into the air. However Silas did not come crashing back down again, and instead hovered in the air, being held aloft by several thrusters on his back and on his legs.

"Seriously underestimating me" Silas laughed down at him, and a blue blast made the human focus on the 'job at hand' so to speak.

Several small guns folded out of several thick packs on the armour and fired shells down at Optimus, and he ducked over to the right, rolled and came up running.

He headed away from Silas whilst readying his blasters, before skidding to a halt and turning at the same time. He shot several quick shots up at him and watched as Silas haphazardly dodged them, although one blue shot did catch the side of his foot and Optimus was quite happy with this.

The thrusters on the left leg of the armour was stuttering but the right seemed to compensate for it, however Optimus saw a vantage point and took it. He took aim and fired once more at his left, and watched as Silas ducked right in expectance.

However, Optimus let his blaster dart right moments before Silas and shot.

Silas roared from within his helmet as he plummeted downwards but the armour, damn it, protected the soft interior and even managed to stay intact.

Had it been anyone other than Silas, even Megatron, Optimus would have praised it. As it was, he was irritated by it.

He was not one for asking Primus to harm others, it was against everything he taught, but he really hoped Primus would strike him from above.

With a lightening bolt.

Made of fire.

And ice.

Silas rose from the dirt and aimed a large projectile weapon at him, Optimus recognised it as being one of Starscream's discarded arms. The missile released and screamed as it shot towards him.

It was going to hit him.

Right in the spark.

**CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Do you hate me yet? God I really love this chapter, the best one in the story so far I think. I really put some effort into this one, not to say that I didn't the others but…I've got my groove back you know? You fall into a slump, and it takes ages to get out of it but when you do! BOOM!**

**Thelegofan, I know how you feel about the whole 'making an oc' thing, I've made a few that have rung rings around my head. It's worth it, they're like, little bits of my soul…**

**McIntosh15989, Um…I'm not sure what FUBAR is, sorry. But it sounds pretty epic! Thanks for the review!**

**Foxbear, I find white lies appropriate, especially in this case. You never know, this lie might not come back to bite them in the aft.**

**Fanreader500, I'm not sure what relevance your review has to the story, but thank you nonetheless.**

**Dragonlord1337, Push push push, OP is about to return the favour my dear reviewer.**

**Blackshadow, It is a shame that he had to lie, but sometimes you have to.**

**Dark Shade 75, Updated! I'm glad you liked your oneshot.**

**The Dark Omega, Have some more!**

**Saphiriumdragon, I couldn't kill Knockout, he has waaay to much potential in this. And, possibly, I have a sequel in mind that involves him possibly finding out. Maybe. Possibly.**

**Lionfire, . Repeat where necessary.**

**PinkGlitterDragon, More!**

**xxXXHappyLlamaXXxx Wow! I'm glad you like it!**

**Yeesh, is it just me or is this list getting longer?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	30. Chapter 30

Rosestorm had almost forgotten, she had almost forgotten that she was a prime. The reminder came when the ship around her vanished and she found herself standing in some kind of gorge. She did recognise it as part of Jasper which was something, but she didn't know how she had gotten there.

The sounds of battle distracted her and she turned, looking over at the two mechs that were fighting.

No, wait…only one of them was a mech.

_Optimus? But…who is he fighting?_

The smaller being was too large to be a human, but something about it struck Rosestorm. It was jerky, all the movements but they were also practised. Old moves, new body.

_Has Silas changed another person? But then…surely he wouldn't have any more sparks…_

The smaller one was in the air, trying to blast down Optimus as Rosestorm came slowly forwards, not caring that neither party seemed to realise that she was there. She wanted to know, which side she should help.

Already the madness was threatening to tear her mind away.

"Seriously underestimating me" The flying mech called down and Rosestorm recognised the voice instantly.

Silas.

Rosestorm snarled as she considered what pain she would love to inflict upon the human, and listened to the voices of the primes within her mind.

_**Protect your fellow prime, he is why we are here. To witness the end of a monster.**_

Rosestorm shrugged her shoulders and darted forwards, watching a missile head straight for Optimus and she cackled.

She couldn't wait to see Silas' face.

Optimus knew that a shot like that would kill him, but he had the consolation of knowing it would be instant and painless. However, the missile never reached him. Optimus could not explain the event, but the missile vanished with a small fizz and both he and Silas were left in stunned silence.

"I will devour your heart!" A voice cried and Optimus turned as Rosestorm came crashing into Silas from above with animalistic ferocity that Optimus wished he could show.

As leader of the Autobots he was not permitted morally to let his emotions control him, not without at least pretending he had reason behind it. He'd have no reason other than to destroy Silas at this moment in time and that was not allowed.

Silas roared in anger, and also in pain as Rosestorm tore away one of the arms from his armour, but his arm went with it.

Rosestorm only cackled and tossed Silas into the air, only this time he neither fell nor flew, instead he vanished with the same fizzling noise as the missile had vanished.

"Where did you put him?" Optimus asked her as she tossed the bloody limb to the side casually.

"Same place I put the missile" She replied nonchalantly as she appraised Optimus with calculating eyes.

"Why did you come?" Optimus asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't really, but according to the whisperers, we primes gotta look out for each other" Rosestorm told him tapping her head and Optimus noted how she was much gruffer when she was fighting, much more feral.

"Then why not accompany me back to the Autobot base, so we primes can truly look out for one another" Optimus offered her and she shook her head.

"Can't. Not without Soundwave" She told him and he frowned at her as she looked around, probably preparing to warp back to the Decepticon ship.

"Soundwave's the only thing keeping me sane. I can't go anywhere without him" Rosestorm told him and Optimus sighed but nodded, he didn't understand her relationship with Soundwave but it was clearly important.

"Then when you return, offer him the same as I have offered you" Optimus told her and she nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets the message, see ya round Prime" She called as she warped away, and Optimus noticed that the fizzing sound was much quieter this time.

He glanced down at the remains of Silas, and gave himself the reward of a smile as he looked down at it.

That, was one human the world would not miss.

**Rosestorm, Soundwave, Optimus, Riptide. They are the four **_**current **_**Primes in the story. Just thought I'd remind you all of that, you know, that seemingly useless piece of information…**

**Hehe, hint hint.**

**Thelegofan, Killing characters is always fun, but I always want to bring them back again afterwards, I am way to nice to them…okay no, that's a lie.**

**Foxbear, I will finish this story! I'm not sure when, this is officially my longest story! Silas is always irritating, always.**

**Dragonlord1337, I almost had Optimus catch the missile, but I really needed to get Rosestorm in there, you'll see why later on!**

**Blackshadow, I like cliffhangers, makes my reviewers all squeamish ^_^**

**Girl Supersonicboy, Hey! I'm glad you like it! Please enjoy this chapter, and all the ones that will follow!**

**Lionfire, Rosestorm : Interception!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	31. Chapter 31

Soundwave stared. In fact, almost everybody stared. Rosestorm had…vanished. Quite literally she had simply vanished in front of all of their eyes.

"Well, it seems as though we had forgotten about that little trick of hers" Megatron chuckled gently as Soundwave still found himself unable to do anything but stare.

_Rose…storm? What…where are you!?_

"Should we send out a team to search for her?" Arachnid asked, almost sensing the impending danger with Soundwave.

"No, let us see if she returns to us" Megatron smirked, glancing at Soundwave.

Megatron did not want Soundwave as an enemy, but neither did he want the mech as a friend, not with this new relationship with the human-turned-Cybertronian.

Rosestorm was better dead, before Soundwave's perfect Decepticon mind was warped into something much more dangerous. However, as it is Megatron could not himself have the femme destroyed, for it would send Soundwave into a feral frenzy against the decepticons.

Soundwave said nothing, but turned and walked briskly away from the gathering, Knockout glared at him as he passed and entered the room.

Megatron looked ominous, like he was thinking over something very carefully.

_I cannot leave her alive much longer…perhaps I could make it seem as though Silas and MECH had finished that femme off…_

Megatron smirked, a new, much more dangerous thought forming in his mind.

"Knockout, Arachnid, form a team and search for Rosestorm" Megatron ordered and both Knockout and Arachnid stared at him incredulously.

"But, you just said-" Arachnid went to point out but Knockout wisely held up his hand to stop her, and she stopped.

"Something has occurred to change my mind, find her, bring her back, and most important of all-" He turned with a dangerous, deathly look.

"-Do not tell Soundwave"

Rosestorm had intended to warp straight back to the ship, but she hadn't quite gotten there. In fact, she hadn't really gotten anywhere. She could still see Optimus and she silently cursed herself.

_I teleported so far just then! Why can't I get back!?_

She huffed to herself, feeling more roguish and now that she wasn't with Soundwave, but not…not crazy. Not yet.

"I need to get back before I go berserk again" She muttered to herself as she focused on warping once more, briefly focusing on her extra dimension within her warp zone.

He was screaming. And on fire.

The sound was pleasant and image made her smile.

However, she did not warp far.

_I guess keeping my warp dimension open whilst warping. Damn. I can't let him out until he's dead otherwise he might receive medical attention._

She sighed to herself and started trudging along in the bright sunlight, even though she actually had no idea where the decepticon ship was.

_Meh, Soundwave will find me…_

She smirked like a giddy schoolgirl.

_Soundwave, a mech in shining armour._

Optimus let her go, and called a spacebridge from Ratchet.

"Missions accomplished?" Ratchet inquired gruffly over the comm unit.

"Yes" Optimus replied and he could practically hear the smirk in Ratchets voice.

"Well, that's one thing out of the way"

"However," Optimus muttered, glancing at the limb as the spacebridge whirred into existence "There is something we need to discuss"

**Short and it took forever. Sorry, this is my final term of high school and I have exam after exam and because of that I am busier than hell itself.**

**Thelegofan, Silas has deserved to die from the moment he walked into that series.**

**Foxbear, Not quite shadow zones, an extra dimension that she will call her 'warp zone'**

**Dragonlord1337, thanks, keep reviewing!**

**Lionfire, Riptide will never know, ever. Even I am not that cruel…I don't think so anyway.**

**Blackshadow, Sorry, maybe I didn't make it clear enough that Soundwave was a prime. Sorry.**

**Girl Supersonicboy, No! Don't go as crazy as Rosestorm! That would be seriously bad, seriously bad!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	32. Chapter 32

Ratchet seemed more than a bit baffled, but no one could fathom a guess as to why. Riptide was talking to Arcee quite happily and Arcee in turn was focusing on her physiotherapy.

The environment was calm and friendly, one that none of them had experienced in such a long time.

"Do you think we'll have anymore trouble from MECH?" Raff asked and Miko scoffed at him.

"Don't be stupid! If they were going to do something, they'd have done it by now" Miko told him casually and Raf smiled shyly.

"I don't know…" Raf muttered persistent and Optimus came over and smiled kindly at the two of them.

"I believe Miko is right, I doubt we will be hearing from Silas or MECH for a very, very long time" Optimus assured them and Miko grinned broadly.

"See!" She exclaimed proudly, as it was very rarely someone agreed with Miko and this meant that she was right.

Miko liked being right, and she especially liked making others feel better so to see Raf grin like he did. No longer fearful, and completely confident.

"Also, I believe we shall be gaining a few new friends soon enough" Optimus told them gently and everyone looked over at him.

"More bots? Cool!" Miko cried out and Raf nodded enthusiastically at her at the news.

"Do you really think so Optimus?" Arcee asked quizzically and Optimus nodded.

"Although I am not sure exactly when, I am confident we shall grow in number" Optimus told them and Ratchet frowned.

Ratchet wasn't entirely sure everyone would take to the 'new recruits' as Optimus was putting it. Ratchet knew that Riptide would be less than happy at seeing Rosestorm again, and nobody really liked Soundwave.

Ratchet doubted that even Megatron liked Soundwave and Soundwave was his second in command for Primus sake!

"This…will not end well" He muttered lightly to himself, and turned back to his screens, he frowned at several bleeping figures on the screen.

"Optimus, we have a problem"

Rosestorm wasn't entirely sure why she was running, but she knew that neither Knockout or Arachnid were going to help her.

_Soundwave…where are you?!_

Rosestorm had a comm. but she didn't know how it worked, she just knew it was there. She'd heard things, every now and then. Silent, mischievous messages from Soundwave when he was teaching her. Mischievous messages that made her blush and her cooling fans go into overdrive.

Now there was nothing in her ear, just static and the sound of Arachnid and Knockout yelling at her from a distance.

_Come on Primes! Why are you silent when I need you?_

She was growing tired, she hadn't had any energon and she needed some. She was panting, and her legs felt like they were burning like they had done when she was human. But she enjoyed that burning sensation, it reminded her of when she used to race, and the burning just made her want to run faster.

The sound of voices were growing distant, and now Rosestorm focused on warping. She could warp back to the ship, and if she wished hard enough she would warp straight back to Soundwave.

_Soundwave. Take me to Soundwave._

However, nothing happened. She was still in the desolate desert that was Jasper and she was still running.

Was she too tired? Or was something else wrong? It wasn't Silas, his body had crumbled to dust a long time ago, so what…what was keeping her here?!

A green spacebridge opened up in front of her and she almost tripped skidding to a halt in front of it.

_Friend or foe?_

Her question was answered, when Riptide and Bumblebee stepped from the spacebridge, holding out their blasters menacingly.

"I suggest you duck" Riptide snarled at her, and she did as she was told.

She wasn't going to disobey the two guys holding the guns, not when she was suddenly so powerless. So lonely and helpless.

Bumblebee clicked at her, and she frowned in recognition of the clicks.

"Come on! Quick!" He called to her, and she crept forwards slowly, carefully.

Bumblebee held out a hand, and reluctantly she took it and allowed them to lead her through the space bridge.

_I just know I'm going to regret this._

"Would you repeat that?" Megatron asked in a snarl, and Knockout shifted from foot to foot, whilst Arachnid looked calm.

Soundwave was standing stiffly by the door, his hands unconsciously clenched by his sides.

"I said, the Autobot's have kidnapped Rosestorm. We found her, and tried to rescue her but they were relentless" She informed Megatron, who seemed to be growing on this current idea of hers, although he daren't show it.

"We don't know if she was taken alive, or dead" Arachnid added for affect, and Megatron nodded.

"The autobots will pay for taking Rosestorm, I can assure you of that" Megatron hissed, sparing a glance at Soundwave when he said it.

Soundwave left in silence, he was silent all the way back to his room, and when he got there the first thing he did was bolt the door and switch on the automated soundproofing.

Then he screamed. It was a raw powerful sound, but nobody heard it.

Rosestorm twitched. Something dangerous whispered into her ear. And then all was silent once more.

_Soundwave…_

**Haha. I'm mean.**

**I have a drama exam tomorrow, please wish me luck. I'm kind of panicking cause my group doesn't like rehearsing, they much prefer making me stress and yell.**

**Thelegofan, He isn't coming back. If you think he is, re-read this chapter.**

**Dragonlord1337, He **_**was **_**suffering, he isn't doing much of anything anymore.**

**Girl Supersonicboy, Well, now the autobots have to look out for Soundwave. Can you imagine being hunted by Soundwave? Primus have mercy.**

**Blackshadow32, You alright there?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	33. Chapter 33

Rosestorm stood still and awkward in front of the Autobots, and Riptide pushed past her furiously to stand by Optimus. Bumblebee released her hand to join the other Autobots.

So…Optimus, about that offer?" She laughed without humour, trying her hardest to break the horrible atmosphere.

It wasn't working.

"Offer? What offer?" Bulkhead asked from his protective position in front of Miko.

"I offered Rosestorm the option to defect from the Decepticons, and join us" Optimus explained and Arcee sat up suddenly on the berth she was on.

"Join us? Optimus you cannot be serious" Arcee objected and Optimus returned her accusing glare with a determined one.

"She's insane, not to mention that she almost killed Riptide" Bulkhead added and Rosestorm shifted where she stood.

She hadn't expected them to like her, quite the contrary, but she really didn't have much choice given her current situation.

Beggars can't be choosers after all.

"Why did you go crazy?" Riptide asked her suddenly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Too many primes" She told him and he nodded in thought.

"And now? What changed?" He then asked and she sighed and turned her eyes downwards.

"Soundwave did. It's like…it's almost like the primes are scared of him" Rosestorm told him and now Optimus frowned.

That, did not sound good.

"Whenever I'm near him, everything is quiet again" She finished explaining in a quiet voice.

She felt very exposed, stood here in front of the people she had, admittedly, tried to kill not that long ago really.

However, she was also stood in front of Riptide, the only other creature in the galaxy that could possibly know how she felt.

To be a misfit, a freak. To be someone who doesn't belong.

"Are they quiet now? Even though you're so far away?" Riptide asked her and she shook her head.

"No. But they aren't…overwhelming, not yet" Rosestorm told them carefully and Miko leapt out from behind Bulkheads foot.

"So what happens if you start to go gaga again?" She demanded furiously and Bulkhead looked down at her scornfully.

"Miko" He muttered down at her but she remained where she was.

"Then you may restrain me by any means possible so that I don't hurt anybody else" Rosestorm told them solemnly and the group stared at her, looking shocked and somewhat sympathetic.

They knew what she meant. If she was to hurt anybody, if she went to far, then they were to kill her. She'd rather die than keep up this constant fight with insanity.

"And what of Soundwave? Where is he?" Ratchet asked and Rosestorm sighed, and Riptide noticed how haggard and tired she looked.

"Probably still with the decepticons" She muttered sadly, and although it was mainly to herself Riptide felt it was directed slightly at him.

"Is he aware of your situation? Of your defection?" Ratchet asked her and she shook her head.

"I wasn't really aware of it until I came through that ground bridge. I have no doubt that Arachnid has cooked up some lie along with Megatron" Rosestorm told him and he nodded.

"Is there anyway to contact him?" Bumblebee queried and she shrugged her shoulders uselessly.

Because that's how she felt right now, completely and utterly useless.

"Not at a distance, when were close, we can message each other but…I don't really know how my communication link works" She told them sheepishly and Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders.

"You weren't born with them, Riptide can't use his either" Bumblebee told her kindly and Riptide glared at him.

"I'm getting better" He grumbled haughtily and Rosestorm hid a smirk.

It'd been so long, since someone had just acted…normal.

"Perhaps we could bring Soundwave to us, then you would be able to explain the situation?" Arcee suggested and Rosestorm nodded.

"That would work, except we have no idea what Megatron has said to him" Rosestorm told them, and it was then that she spotted Raf.

"Oh, hey I know you" She pointed out and he yelped and hid behind Bumblebee.

"You know Raf?" Miko asked and Rosestorm nodded.

"I used to baby sit for him, his mother works with mine" She told them and Raf peered out from his hiding space.

"Sasha?" He asked and she moved, slowly, to crouch down in front of him.

"Hello Raffie, been sleeping well?" She asked him and he smiled, gently up at her.

"Kinda" He whispered and she stood up again and looked round at the gathering of Autobots.

"Well, what do we do now?" She asked and Riptide smirked.

"We get Soundwave" He told her confidently.

"Never though I'd ever hear an Autobot say that" Arcee grunted, and Riptide, couldn't help but smile.

Soundwave had grown darker. Megatron had no idea this was possible, but apparently it was. That was why Megatron had never wanted Soundwave to ever find a spark mate.

Because if Soundwave was bad before, now, now he was far worse than any being in the entire galaxy.

If Unicron himself stood before Soundwave right now, Unicron would look no more dangerous then that creature the earthlings called 'rabbits'. Fluffy tail and all.

Soundwave just stood. Nobody went near him, nobody even dared to be in the same room as him unless Megatron was there as well.

Megatron just remained stoic, and acted as though he didn't notice the change in Soundwave.

However he did, and, loathe as he was to admit it, he was scared of Soundwave.

Thankfully it was the autobots who would feel his wrath, and maybe, whilst he was distracted, Rosestorm may die.

Then, Soundwave would obliterate the autobots. Megatron would rule over everything.

Megatron liked that plan, he liked it a lot.

**Who wants to see a big throw down between the bots and the cons? With extra dark Soundwave and maybe a bit of crazy Rosestorm to boot. I know I do, question is, do you?**

**Dragonlord1337, Outright defection? I've kind of been foreshadowing that haven't I? Well, Soundwave is going to go nuts on the bots. It'll be epic (hopefully)**

**Foxbear, I'll let you decide ;)**

**Thelegofan, YOUR VERY WELCOME!**

**PooPoo,…one, your name? Two, I'm glad you like it.**

**Blackshadow, exam went great, made a few people cry cause our play was based on a true story )': tragic. I only thought of Soundwave screaming in a spur of the moment kind of thing. Oh, and I will continue this until…I don't even know, this is the longest story I have ever written on fanfic.**

**Girl Supersonicboy, I doubt any being would last more than five **_**seconds **_**with an enraged Soundwave. However, I like the protectiveness he has, considering how blank he normally is.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**

**(P.S. Sorry I took so long to post, exam time, picking colleges, it's getting to me you know? This is my stress relief)**


	34. Chapter 34

Rosestorm couldn't believe where she was stood, the line of Autobots before her didn't look all that intimidating, especially considering the vast amount of decepticons she knew were coming but she felt safe.

Safe was good, safe meant that they weren't about to kill her or rip off one of her limbs anytime soon, although she suspected Arcee would have liked to try.

Not that Arcee can do anything as of yet, still shut up in her berth with Raf and Miko watching her like a hawk along with Ratchet.

The decepticons had called demanded that the autobots 'release' Rosestorm, and they hadn't even bothered to tell them that she had come willingly. They'd agreed to come, discuss a ransom.

Ransom, the word made Rosestorm snort. It was hilarious.

"_Hilarious! Laugh, crush, DESTROY"_

"Oh do shut up" She grunted and Riptide glanced at her, she shrugged her shoulders and he frowned, she waved her hands and he nodded.

Optimus watched the exchanged curiously, the two nodded and it was over. They knew with that, exactly what the other meant.

It was extraordinary, and something Optimus would only have expected of twins…but then, did they not share a spark? Half each?

Optimus would have liked to ponder this further, but the familiar sound of a ground bridge opening distracted him.

Megatron, Arachnid, Knockout, Soundwave and at least a hundred other decepticon grunts came through, organised and frightful.

They didn't frighten Rosestorm. In fact, she grinned in absolute delight at the scene.

"_Break them, break them all!"_

She cackled gleefully as Megatron walked forwards, Arachnid following closely.

Optimus and Bumblebee went forwards, and the four talked briefly. Then, the four returned to their sides.

"What's happening?" Bulkhead demanded with his wrecking ball already ready for action, Riptide had his duo blades out, ready to slide and dice.

"Megatron wishes that Rosestorm remain with us, to manipulate Soundwave" Optimus told them sternly and Rosestorm growled. Loudly.

"They're getting ready to charge, you two should stay back" Bumblebee told them, as the decepticons did just that.

They charged, getting closer and closer.

"I'm not going to just watch" Riptide told them, defiantly.

Rosestorm roared with laughter and leapt past the line of Autobots into the fray, with the autobots watching stunned for a moment.

"I take it that the primes got louder" Bumblebee muttered before running to join her.

"Apparently" Riptide grumbled and the group surged in.

Rosestorm ripped the head off of the first grunt, and then threw his decapitated head into another and flipped mid air. She vanished, and reappeared several feet ahead on the head of another grunt. Riptide shot forwards to catch up with her, his speed allowing him to compensate for her brief stints in her other dimension.

Their teamwork was flawless. As Riptide span, his blades out like helicopter blades slicing through four decepticons at a time, Rosestorm was above him, dragging down the air born decepticons before tossing them into the melee.

They pushed forwards through the hundred or so grunts, leaving a wake of corpses behind them. They were ruthless, and unconsciously ensuring that none of the grunts could be saved, by slashing or tearing off their limbs without care.

Riptide didn't care for the murder, but he understood the need. Rosestorm had stopped cackling, totally focused on a single point at the edge of the battlefield.

Soundwave, stood watching as she approached.

If Soundwave had been frightening before, he was terrifying to the point of paralysis now. Rosestorm was not trying to escape. Rosestorm was fighting in perfect synchronisation with Riptide.

It was horribly beautiful, in a way that Soundwave would never have expected.

The autobots had brainwashed her. Stolen her from him.

"_**Sound…wave…."**_

The transmission was faint, blurred by screams and the sound of tearing limbs but it was her. Rosestorm was fighting her way to him, with Riptide helping her.

"_**Rosestorm"**_

It was so devoid of emotion, Soundwave wanted to visibly cringe. He had never been good at these kinds of things, but now…had she betrayed him? For…one of her own? For Riptide?

He surged forwards, ignoring Megatron's order for him to remain out of the battle. He was going to kill Riptide. He was going to tear him apart with his hands…no, he wouldn't dirty his hands on this boy. His…extra limbs, would be useful enough.

Rosestorm was silent, and she faltered for half a second in the melee before pushing Riptide aside just as Soundwave went to claw into his face.

The two, went tumbling along the dirt, and the sounds of fighting vanished as everybody watched.

Rosestorm and Soundwave, began to fight.

**Short, but a nice cliffy right there. You see it? Go up a few lines, that's it, right there. BOOM. BACK BITCHES. Sorry about the delay, but between college interviews and having a mental breakdown (Not even joking) I've been pretty busy.**

**Dragonlord1337, Normally I'd agree, Riptide and Optimus as primes would be able to counter Soundwave. However, I prefer this development. Both primes, both kinda crazy and both fighting for what they believe is a just cause. Each other.**

**Foxbear, correct, and that special kind of crazy will be looked at in more detail next time.**

**Thelegofan, You thought things were going to be messy before? What about now?**

**Girl Supersonicboy, Rosestorm AND Soundwave go nuts! Double whammy!**

**Blackshadow, I guess it would be subspace…right? And I'm glad you like Simple plan too! May be planning a sequel when I get the white ones sequel seen to. (I am getting it seen to, promise)**

**Riyappe Paws, Glad you like the story! Hope you continue to do so!**

**Fearless Turtle, The throw done has begun!**

**Lionfire42, The spymaster knows everything, but everybody has his fatal flaw. Soundwave's happens to be a certain crazy prime with a thing for murder. Who knew?**

**Akakabuto999, You really like her? She isn't Mary-Sue or anything?! WOOO! I'm not usually too good with OC's but I really loved this one. I was originally going to kill her early on, but I didn't. Am glad I didn't too!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	35. Chapter 35

Rosestorm wasn't sure why it was so important, this fight with Soundwave. But it was. He was roaring, primal sounds that he'd clearly never made before. They sounded raw in his throat, painful as they tore out.

Rosestorm snarled, a sound that was very familiar to her. Her claws racked against his chest and his hand snapped out against her face leaving a dent.

"**Traitor!"**

Soundwave, still had the sense to use his comm. link during the fight, but Rosestorm didn't have the sense or the control.

"Fool!" She hissed, head butting him in the face with a resounding _CRACK._

The two of them rolled in the dirt, and Soundwave grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, before throwing her back down onto the dirt painfully.

"**Loved….loved you…."**

It was practically a sob and Rosestorm screeched, the two of them vanished and the gathering of Autobots and Decepticons looked around before seeing them both.

They came whistling from the sky, and Rosestorm planted Soundwave into the ground with a horrible shattering sound.

Soundwave kicked her off and she shot up several feet, rolled and landed in a crouch. She reached to the side and grabbed a decepticon, before swinging him around and throwing him into Soundwave. Soundwave dodged to the side and came up running, he wrapped himself around Rosestorms middle and forced her into a tall flat rock.

She hissed in pain, and used her claws to grab a hunk of Soundwave's back, dug her claws in as much as she possibly could and then wrenched off a good portion of his armour.

Energon dripped down Soundwaves back and he reached up, and grabbed Rosestorms eyes like fishhooks and dragged her entire face to the side. She yelped as she had no choice but to follow and he twisted her entire body around so that he was behind her and she was pressed up against the rock with his arms wrapped around her neck.

"**Would have done anything for you"**

Rosestorm ignored him, she grinned and he fell through her into the wall. Rosestorm solidified her hands and smashed her fist into Soundwaves face and his head shot back and cracked against the rock.

Rosestorm melted through the ground, and reappeared above Soundwave and she simply fell feet first onto his shoulders. However Soundwave twisted his shoulders before they hit the ground and her feet landed hard on the ground and she felt part of her ankle joint splinter at the sudden unprotected impact.

A long crack ran down Soundwave's visor, and another splintered crack was spreading on his back. Energon was dripping down his back and along his neck, whilst energon dripped from Rosestorms mouth and all along her legs and down her arms. A hunk of Soundwave back armour had been torn off and was laying forlorn on the ground.

"Enough" Rosestorm hissed, and the two of them vanished once more.

Everyone was silent, and Riptide released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. That, had been so sudden, and so devastating at the same time. Optimus was helping Bumblebee from the floor, and that was when Riptide noticed him.

Megatron, blade drawn and poised, was heading steadily for Optimus whilst everyone's attention was elsewhere.

Riptide knew that Optimus couldn't move fast enough, neither could Bumblebee in the state he was in. Riptide could, Riptide had the speed of the primes at his disposal.

He darted to Optimus who had his back to Megatron, and face Megatron.

Megatron's blade was already moving, and Riptide froze as it pierce through his armour and the tip protruded from his back.

His optics were wide, and energon was spilling from around the blade. Had Optimus noticed yet? Had anybody? Riptide didn't know.

Megatron looked happy enough with the result, and tore his blade away from where it had been sheathed in Riptides chest and withdrew back into the crowd.

Riptide crumpled, and now he was finally aware of Optimus' strong arms around his body, barking orders about a ground bridge.

No, he though, wait for Rosestorm.

"Wait…" He gasped and Optimus looked down at his vaguely aware eyes.

"Rose…need…half…h…heart…"

He wheezed and Optimus lifted him as green blurred into Riptide's vision. His message hadn't gotten through, Rosestorm was going to die.

Rosestorm hadn't ever called someone as large as Soundwave to her own dimension beforehand. It wouldn't hold for long but she didn't need long.

"You are an utter fool" She spat, brushing energon from the corner of her mouth.

"You are a traitor"

SLAP.

Rosestorm spoke again as though she had not just slapped Soundwave, the one creature that the primes feared, across the face.

"Shut up and listen" She ordered, and simply out of shock Soundwave remained silent.

"Megatron tried to have me killed, and the Autobots saved me" She told him and he froze, although to Rosestorm it just looked like he'd stiffened up a bit.

"Riptide and I need to be near each other, not because we like each other, but because we share our spark"

Soundwave…did not know that.

"Do you understand? You complete and total fo-" Rosestorm froze, and Soundwave frowned over at her.

Her optics were horrifically wide, and she lurched forwards clutching her chest desperately.

Soundwave became unfrozen, instantly coming to Rosestorms aid. He couldn't see an injury, so what was he supposed to do? How could he help her.

"D…defected…idiot" She laughed feebly, energon dripping out of her mouth in excess.

"Shh" He ordered and started a scan on her body.

He could fix it. Of course he could fix it.

"Wanted…yo…you to come…l…loved you…too"

Soundwave wrapped his arms around Rosestorm and hoisted her up, and peered down at her through the crack in his visor.

"Rosestorm, take us to Riptide" He ordered gently, and she nodded slightly.

Soundwave was going to have a word with the autobots, and then a nice long chat with Megatron.

**An entire page dedicated to that fight between Rosestorm and Soundwave. If you thought that was good, wait till you see the bash up between…actually…naaah, wont tell you. Spoilers :3**

**Oh! And review 200 gets a oneshot! So, review!**

**Girl Supersonicboy, Of course people are going to get hurt! That's why it's a fight. Not sure about the ending though…ah well, angsty Soundwave will be a nice change.**

**Foxbear, Excruciatingly painful. Oh, and I'd just like to point out your Shakespeare reference, nicely done.**

**Thelegofan, Next few chapters are going to be angst angst ANGST!**

**Dragonlord1337, Yeah, Riptide and Rosestorm are, in essence, twins. As you may be able to tell from the fact that they share a spark, and when one half of the spark gets injured the other half feels the repercussions.**

**Lionfire, I used to have a battery powered nun chuck wielding hamster that sung that song…Anyway! Soundwave does kind of come out on top, but I have maybe, sorta planned another fight between those two…Oh! And I like to only write two fics at a time, so when I finish this (unlikely) or my bleach fic (much more likely) I'll post a Batgirl centric fic (You know, cause I'm already writing it) (Heck I may post it anyway)**

**Blackshadow, Of course Soundwave picked the wrong fraction, that much awesome should not be repressed by Megatron! Soundwave should lead! And rule!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	36. Chapter 36

The Autobot base had never been in such chaos before, Ratchet leapt into action and ordered Riptide be placed in the medical room.

Arcee had been moved by a reluctant Bumblebee and then everyone had been kicked out of the medical bay so Ratchet could work in peace.

Miko and Raff were sat, just sat, staring at the Autobots they had put their faith in so blindly. They'd save Riptide. Everything would be alright again.

Bumblebee came over to them, leaving Bulkhead to deal with Arcee's desperate pleadings. She wanted to see Riptide, even if it was just for a moment she needed to see him.

He chirped down at them, nonsensical coos to soothe the children. Raff looked up at him and tried to smile, but Miko didn't even do that. She just stared off, into nothingness with a look on her face that Bumblebee had never seen.

He clicked down at Raff, who in turn translated his question.

"Miko, what are you thinking about?"

Miko looked at Raff with blank, glazed eyes.

"What if it had been one of us?"

Raff frowned, and Bumblebee felt an undying urge to scoop Miko up into his hands and cradle her against his spark.

"What do you mean? The Autobots don't let us out to fight how could it have been-"

Miko cut Raff off.

"What if Silas had taken one of us instead of Jack?"

The silence was suffocating, and Bumblebee vaguely recognised the look in Miko's eyes. Blur, had once had that look in his eyes.

Survivors guilt.

Miko felt bad that it was Jack, lying on the table, instead of her. She felt bad that Jack had been turned into an Autobot and not her.

"Miko…you…you can't…" Raff stuttered, looking up at Bumblebee desperately.

But it wasn't Bumblebee that moved, it was Bulkhead.

Bulkhead reached down, gently picking up Miko and pulling her to his park to hush her, and whisper soothing nothings to her as she her body began to shake with sobs.

Bumblebee turned to Raff and repeated to motion, keeping the youngest human clutched to his chest, as if to reassure him that he was still there.

Optimus had watched the scene, his spark dropping. Although it was generally understood that Jack had been the responsible one, the one to keep the other humans safe, without him, Miko had taken it upon herself to fill the void.

Whilst Jack was still there, he was no longer available to protect the two young humans as he once had. Because of this Miko had decided to carry on his job, and it had been slowly breaking her inside.

Miko wasn't built for this kind of responsibility, she was built for fun and laughter, to make everyone feel better when there was no hope.

They clearly hadn't thought of the impact it would have on her.

They all felt…rather selfish.

However, before Optimus could go and comfort both Miko and Raff, a black void opened in the centre of the room with a horrible fizzing noise.

Soundwave stepped out, with Rosestorm gasping in his arms and he drew his eyes up to Optimus.

"_Help her."_

The voice was harsh and unrecognisable, one that Optimus had never heard but even though the recording was cruel…Soundwave looked so helpless and dejected.

Rosestorm moaned, and Soundwave's head snapped down to her and he adjusted the way he held her with such gentleness that Optimus had never seen in a Decepticon. Let alone in Soundwave.

"Bring her through" Ratchet ordered, poking his head out from the medical bay and Soundwave obeyed the blatant order.

Soundwave didn't care. All Soundwave cared about was Rosestorm, he'd do anything for her.

"Soundwave."

He looked over at Optimus, who was stood at the door of the medical bay. Soundwave place Rosestorm down and reluctantly left her side to join Optimus outside and in the presence of the other Autobots.

Optimus probably wanted to say something, but Soundwave didn't give him the chance.

"_I'm…defecting. Please."_

**Short sweet and took waaaay too long to do! Sorry!**

**I'm kind of panicking cause there are only about nine weeks left of high school before I have to go out into the big bad world. Anybody out there know what that's like? I feel like life is about to hit my like a freight train. It's really scary.**

**OH! And Slmrox978, you were reviewer number TWO HUNDRED! And for that, you get a oneshot! PM me what you'd like or any ideas you have and IT SHALL BE DONE!**

**Holy crap on a cracker! Two hundred and one reviews! Gee whiz! I love you guys!**

**Thelegofan, If only. Although he'll be slightly less lone now, but still very socially deficient. I have some funny ideas of him interacting with the humans in my head.**

**Girl Supersonicboy, You liked the fight? Yay! I love writing fight scenes, but they always seem to look better in my head…**

**Lionfire, The hamster was amazing, I may write an Operation Riptide oneshot about the hamster…will Riptide live? I don't even know anymore.**

**Dragonlord1337, Oh good god will Megatron get it. I have such a cool idea in mind for that your gonna love it! (Hopefully)**

**Blackshadow, You like Soundwave and Rosestorm as a couple? :D Normally I'm really rubbish with pairings, especially with an OC, so you have no idea how glad I am that you like it!**

**Foxbear, Not exactly, they share a spark so unfortunately anything Riptide feels, so does Rosestorm. They can't give up their sparks to each other, because they only have half of one. Unfortunate really and with so many implications in the future.**

**Slmrox978, Whoa! Easy guys! No need for a cat fight! I'm just glad you like the story! Please PM me what you want in your oneshot (Cause, you are lucky reviewer TWO HUNDRED!) And keep reviewing!**

**Skylord303, That may take a while.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	37. Chapter 37

Although Optimus had been expecting it to happen for some time now, hearing about Soundwave's defection shocked him (and everybody else) into silence.

They stood and stared at him but he didn't seem uncomfortable, the only indication that he was actually alive was how he constantly looked over at the medical bay to try and spot Rosestorm.

"Defecting?" Bulkhead asked in a murmur, and Soundwave nodded in agreement.

Bumblebee chirped at Optimus but Optimus paid him no heed.

"We can trust you can't we?" Optimus asked, although it wasn't so much for him but for the group around him/

Optimus knew the answer. So long as Rosestorm trusted the Autobots Soundwave was going nowhere.

"_Yes."_

Bumblebee seemed somewhat satisfied, and although he said nothing Optimus knew Bulkhead didn't believe the Decepticon. Actually, he was an Autobot now, wasn't he?

Bulkhead could learn to trust Soundwave, in fact, they all could. They'd have to learn to trust Rosestorm as well but that would be a much simpler task.

"We will always welcome new allies in these hard times." Optimus informed him and the slightest of nods was his only response from Soundwave.

Soundwave understood, after all he had done, he knew that they'd never truly trust him. No one ever would, really.

No, Optimus told himself, Rosestorm would.

"I guess…all we can do now is wait." Raff muttered and Optimus sighed silently to himself, glancing into the medical bay where Ratchet was working on both Rosestorm and Riptide as fast as he could.

Soundwave seemed contemplative, and Optimus turned to him with a solemn expression.

"Are you aware of where the Decepticon warship is?" Optimus asked and Soundwave's head moved, the only real indication that he was listening to Optimus.

"_Message from…Megatron…"_

Soundwave held out a thin hand, and Optimus tentatively took it as the message was uploaded into his helm.

"**The time is now."**

Jack stood, feeling a dull throb in his chest as he observed the world around him.

It was some field, the grass was dull yellow and Jack could see patches of red staining the ground like a battlefield. Sasha was sat on the grass, she patted the grass beside her and Jack joined her.

"Nice to see you again Sash." Jack smiled at her and she returned it in kind, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"It's nice to be back, here I mean." She told him and he nodded, letting the breeze pull at his very soul as they sat there.

"I got stabbed in the spark, I knew you'd feel it."

Jack wasn't entirely sure why he felt like saying this to her, but it felt important.

"I did. It hurt." Sasha told him scathingly and he laughed gently.

He felt safe here with Sasha, maybe it was there shared spark of their shared experiences but he felt protected here, in this world.

"Sorry." He chuckled and she shrugged her shoulders in a noncommittal fashion.

"Soundwave's defected with me." Sasha told him and he nodded.

"Sort of expected that."

The two were silent again, listening as voices murmured around them. Some of them were familiar, others weren't. They watched as faded images flickered in the sky, as though they were truly watching their lives flash before them.

"Soundwave's going to kill Megatron." Sasha finally muttered, turning away from the painful images of their human lives.

The images seemed to overlap, and Jack realised he had no idea how Sasha had been taken, stolen by Silas.

He didn't think now was the time to ask.

"You think he can?" Jack questioned and Sasha snorted.

"Trust me, Soundwave's the most powerful Prime there is. Megatron is just a wannabe." Sasha informed him and he had to laugh, just the way she said things, made everything seem so certain.

"We didn't really talk much in school did we?"

Sasha sighed and shook her head.

"Not really, we were both wallflowers but…I guess we're also at other sides of the spectrum." She informed him and he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"All we can do now, is wait." Sasha muttered, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them in a comforting gesture.

"Well, we could always get to know each other…properly I mean." Jack suggested and she smiled, it was a sad and somewhat self-depreciating smile and Jack knew he had a similar smile right now.

"I used to live in New York…"

**Short but building up to something better. Promise. One Epic Throw Down coming up!**

**Dragonlord337, I thought about having Riptide involved, but I have something better in mind for him…hehe…**

**Thelegofan, Thanks, it's good to know it's not as terrifying as everyone makes it out to be, and I'm glad you like the chapter.**

**Foxbear, Ratchet has more than just his work cut out for him. THEY'VE ONLY GOT ONE SPARK BETWEEN THEM! It'll be hell for Ratchet whenever they get injured.**

**Girl Supersonicboy, I always kind of expected it to. As loyal as he is, he never actually harms the children does he? And it's not through lack of opportunity either.**

**Lionfire, I kind of like Miko, although not as much as I like Jack I must say. I'm glad you liked the scene though.**

**Dark Shade 75, Thanks! Glad your enjoying it!**

**Blackshadow, ach! You didn't like Miko? Sorry ****L I quite like OC's, even though not all of mine are very good.**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	38. Chapter 38

Soundwave had never felt so angry in his life, he could remember seeing his family destroyed and it hadn't made him feel this angry and blood thirsty. It wasn't that he hadn't loved his family, it was that this was a different kind of love.

It was much more powerful, violent and dangerous at the same time. Not that he'd ever hurt Rosestorm, intentionally anyway.

Optimus stood beside him, and he too was radiating the same anger and blood thirsty rage that Soundwave was.

Riptide, Soundwave was learning, was something of a surrogate son to Optimus. Soundwave knew that once, Optimus had had children. Four, if Soundwave remembered correctly.

Soundwave wondered how he could bear the burden of knowing, that his four children along with his sparkmate were almost definitely dead. Or did he just cling to that infinitesimal hope that they were alive somewhere? Lost and trying to find their way home after so long of being alone.

Megatron would be there soon, undoubtedly along with half of his army. It didn't bother Soundwave, he'd kill a thousand Decepticons for his shot at Megatron.

He got the feeling that Optimus would do the same.

The bridge opened, and surprisingly Megatron was alone.

_Overconfident fool._

Megatron did seem confident, and Soundwave recognised a few new pieces on the Decepticon leaders armour. Knockout had obviously upgraded Megatron for the purposes of this battle.

Megatron stopped a few feet from them and appraised them both, his gaze lingering on Soundwave in disgust. Traitor. Soundwave was a traitor.

Soundwave wouldn't ever deny it. He'd declare it proudly if Rosestorm asked him to, he'd declare anything if Rosestorm asked him to.

"It seems the time has come." Megatron pointed out needlessly and Optimus sighed.

"Megatron, you are outnumbered and outmatched." Optimus pointed out, and Soundwave wondered incredulously if he was going to let the Decepticon leader retreat.

"You should have quite whilst you were ahead."

Soundwave lunged forwards, tentacles cracking like whips against Megatron's helm and each hit made a resounding CRACK. Optimus ducked to the left of Megatron and drove his unsheathed blade into Megatrons lower back.

Megatron grunted, and gripped tightly onto one of Soundwave's larger tentacles before twisting it around his arm. Megatron pulled it downwards and into the path of Optimus' blade, but Optimus twisted and barely even scratched Soundwave's shoulder plating.

Soundwave held out his hands to prevent him from crashing into the dirt, and he pushed upwards to provide a boost for Optimus who leapt into the air and brought both of his blades down on Megatron.

Megatron jumped forwards towards Soundwave but the tips of both of Optimus' blades sliced thin lines down his back, Megatron's back arched slightly and he kicked Soundwave in the chest.

Soundwave flew backwards and rolled, landing in a crouch with his tentacles providing support and balance, Optimus attempted to blast Megatron through the head but a strange metallic shield that Soundwave had never seen before flew out of the palm of Megatrons hand and protected him.

Soundwave and Optimus stood back to reappraise Megatrons upgrades, because they were going to be troublesome. And yet, Soundwave and Optimus had obtained nothing more than one or two scratches. Megatron was bleeding energon on his back and his helm, it was a wonder he could still stand with those dents in his helm.

But then, Megatron was a known gladiator.

Soundwave looked into Megatrons optics, seeing that the red had dimmed into something unrecognisable and dangerous. Megatron had completely switched off reason and tactic, and was running entirely on animalistic instinct.

Black or white thinking it was called, fight or flight.

Optimus moved forwards carefully, one blade unsheathed and one blaster primed and ready to be fired in a moment. Soundwave didn't walk forwards, instead he let his tentacles carry him forwards so that he was elevated above Megatron and Optimus, watching over them like some demonic angel from neither the heavens or hell.

Megatron snarled, another new upgrade emerging as his left arm servo transformed completely into some sort of energy blade.

It sparked emerald green, and it looked like someone had infused the power of a ground bridge into his left arm.

Megatron swung this energy blade in a wide arc and green energy flew from it, cutting the ends of almost all of Soundwave's tentacles, whilst Optimus had leapt upwards he hadn't been quick enough and the ends of both feet and been completely severed off.

Optimus landed precariously, balancing the best he could with the end of either foot.

Soundwave stood, having landed on his feet in a small amount of pain. His tentacles could be fixed, they were not essential to this battle.

He could still use them, Megatron had only severed the ends. Optimus' feet were something else, and although Soundwave new that the Autobot leader had been in a similar position before it didn't make the situation any better.

"_Optimus, we are both Primes. Surely we can use our gifts effectively against Megaton." _Soundwave called over the comm. link and Optimus nodded indiscreetly.

Soundwave called back his tentacles, letting them wind inside him into their proper positions before he stood up.

Riptide had speed, Rosestorm had strength. Soundwave Prime, had stealth.

Soundwave allowed his systems to slow, and he was his body had just flickered out of existence entirely. No scan would ever pick him up like this, he was nothing more than a spectre, he would leave no footprints in the ground and no matter how loud he screamed nobody would ever hear him.

Optimus sheathed his blade and put away his blaster, clapping his hands together loudly. A long thick blade sprung from the gap and when Optimus twisted his hands the hilt emerged, the thick blade cackled loudly. A strange demonic aura spread from it, enshrouding Optimus in a dark cloud.

Megatron didn't seem to care, his green energy blade still sparking dangerously as he wielded it haphazardly.

Megatron roared and swung it around again, and Soundwave propelled himself into the air with his foot thrusters and Optimus deflected the wave of energy with an effortless swipe of his blade.

Soundwave landed beside Megatron, and he reached out and sliced through the joint between Megatrons left serve and his shoulder, watching as the green energy blade hit the ground and fizzed out of life.

Megatron bellowed and swung around wildly, but Soundwave just pushed him towards Optimus.

Optimus drew his sword up, and swung it downwards like it weighed nothing.

Megatrons top half fell the right, his lower collapsed to the left and lay there, bleeding as his life drained from him.

"Another evil has been removed from this world." Optimus muttered, his sword shattering into sand and floating away.

Soundwave simply fizzed back into existence and he leaned on Optimus, and Optimus didn't seem to care as he took most of Soundwaves weight.

"We can return with light hearts." Optimus muttered, and the two called for a ground bridge and left the corpse on the ground.

The corpse just laughed.

**So, I hope you all don't hate me and still review this because I hate exams and revision and everything right now. God damn it.**

**Girl Supersonicboy, Did I live up to your expectations? I do enjoy writing the battle scenes, there's just so much that can be done with transforming alien robots!**

**Foxbear, I thought they deserved some time off. Soundwave would not be happy, that'd be a big no no.**

**Dragonlord1337, Riptide will play a role, but later. I hope you guys can figure out what I have in store because Operation Riptide is almost complete! (Yes, there will be a sequel, chill)**

**Blackshadow, It was a short chapter, my deepest apologies. Have a chapter dedicated to Megatrons death. Hope you have fun at the wedding (The guy is called the groom, yes)**

**Primus131, It's not a Jack Arcee story, I don't ship them I'm afraid. It's more of a big sister relationship in my eyes.**

** 99, I'm somewhat confused…I haven't watched Monty Python, sorry.**

**Lionfire, Now I've just got Soundwave advertising fruit loops in my head…hehe…**

**Thelegofan, It is something to wrap your head around isn't it?**

**CAN YOU BELIEVE I'VE KILLED THREE CHARACTERS OFF IN THIS FIC AND TURNED ANOTHER INTO A DIFFERENT SPECIES!?**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	39. Chapter 39

There was something akin to peace at the Autobot base, agent Fouler had almost thrown a fit upon seeing a battered and bruised Soundwave there but was only moderately wary by the end of the explanation.

Three weeks. Optimus couldn't believe it had been three weeks.

Riptide and Rosestorm were awake, moving about and happier than Optimus could remember seeing them since this all began.

When had it all begun? Almost five months ago, it seemed like so long. It seemed like it had been years.

Soundwave was beginning to settle in, Arcee and Bulkhead still had their suspicions but Raff seemed to have taken to the former Decepticon. It was nice that Raff had someone to talk to about computers, someone that actually understood what he meant.

Miko had started martial arts, to better protect Raff now that Jack was gone. Bulkhead was immensely proud.

Rosestorm and Riptide had established their twin bond, explaining it to the best of their abilities to everybody else. They understood, and although everything had changed, at the same time, nothing had changed at all.

The family had grown, the family had changed, but they were still just that. A family.

But peace never lasts, and everything was about to change.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the final chapter amigos!**

**Hope you've enjoyed Operation Riptide and I hope you all stay with me for the sequel. I don't know when I'll post it but I will post it soon. Promise. 225 Reviews, jeez louise I've never had a story with so many reviews!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH FOR BEING AMAZING AND FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME FOR ALL OF THIS!**

**Foxbear, I'm glad you enjoyed the scene, and I wouldn't say it ended…exactly…**

**Girl Supersonicboy, Nobody likes a laughing corpse, much less Megatrons, and I loved your description of my fight scene.**

**Lionfire, I don't get it! I tried watching it once but…not for me you know?**

**Dragonlord1337, thinking is a dangerous past time my friend, but one I do so enjoy ¬_¬**

**PinkGlitterDragon, Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Primus131, Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Thelegofan, of course your not keeping count! Why would you do that? Ahaha…ha…ha…**

**Blackshadow, Oh wow, so many great reviews! Thanks so much! I'm glad everybody enjoys my fight scenes so much!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


End file.
